Kiss me and Wake me Up
by Darknesscoming
Summary: !TRADUCTION ! Alec est victime d'un sort du sommeil jeté par une puissante sorcière. Le baiser du véritable amour est la seule solution pour le réveiller. Que se passe-t-il quand personne ne sais qui et le bien aimée d'Alec ? Est-ce que Alec le sais t-il lui même ? Puis Magnus Bane rentre en scène. Fiction de l'Auteur Icylightning
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre Un**_

Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn rapprocha ses mains du chasseur d'ombre blessé. Ses étincelles magique bleue tourbillonnaient autour du corps à l'endroit où la sorcière avait laissé sa marque. Magnus plissa les yeux en pleine concentration tandis que Jace Wayland et Isabelle Lightwood voyaient la blessure guérir devant eux comme si elle n'avait jamais été la.

Magnus, le plus puissant sorcier de la ville, a été appelé par Robert Lightwood à l'institut quand plusieurs chasseurs d'ombre ont été blessés durant une mission menée par son fils aîné Alec Lightwood afin de capturer une sorcière. Magnus n'était d'accord que lorsque Robert lui offrit un prix fort pour ses services. C'est ce que fait le sorcier durant sa longue vie monotone . Magnus aime son travail. Il aime effectuer des sorts,confectionner des potions et utiliser sa magie pour guérir les gens et créer des portails. Étant un sorcier bisexuel de 800 ans, Magnus avait vu et vécu toutes les bonnes et mauvaises chose de ce monde.

Versant la dernière goutte de sa magie de guérison, Magnus souffla d'épuisement "Aaaah j'ai fini pour la journée" il prit un peu de recul et sourit aux deux frères et sœurs "Maintenant voici venir ma partie préférée ... le paiement"

"Bien sûr Mr Bane, merci pour vos services" Izzy hocha la tête tout en regardant les chasseurs d'ombres que le Sorcier avait remis sur pieds . Magnus agita la main "S'il vous plaît appelez-moi Magnus M. Bane sa sonne ... comme si j'étais beaucoup trop vieux" il grimaça en réajustant ses bagues

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et laissa entrer l'homme à la tête de l'institut new-yorkais : Alec. Les yeux de Magnus se posèrent sur le garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir juste la vingtaine. Il avait toutes les qualités que tout homme ou femme recherchait ... Grand , Ténébreux ( dans ce cas la uniquement ) et beau "Qui est-tu?" dit Magnus en lâchant un doux sifflement.

Jace, quel est le rapport concernant les chasseurs d'ombre blessés?" Alec se tenait debout, les mains derrière le dos. Izzy se dirigea vers son frère "Ils sont tous guéris Alec. Mr Ba .. Magnus a fait du très bon travail" Elle sourit en regardant le sorcier et c'est alors que les yeux d'Alec se posèrent à leur tour sur Magnus

Alec regarda Magnus et oublia complètement de respirer. L'homme devant lui était incroyablement beau avec ses yeux flamboyants comme des torches et sa sublime peau caramel. Plus il les regardait fixement, plus il était attiré. Alec espérait que personne ne le verrait baver sur cet homme parce qu'il était un jeune homme gay encore dans "le placard". Les seules personnes qui connaissaient son secret étaient ses frères et sœurs Jace et Izzy. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de l'avouer à ses parents car Alec savait déjà comment ils réagiraient à l'annonce. Il serait banni de l'institut et envoyé à Idris pour toujours.

Quand Alec avait seize ans, il avait le béguin pour son frère adoptif Jace ,une informations dont seul Izzy était au courant. Mais c'est alors que Clary, qui était aussi un shadowhuter et la fille du meilleur ami de Robert, est arrivée. Jace est tombé amoureux d'elle, brisant ainsi tous les espoirs d'Alec. Au fil du temps, Alec a fini par oublier Jace et était passé à autre chose. Suite a cela il avait fermé son cœur et y avait placé un énorme verrou ce promettant de ne jamais ouvrir cette porte à quiconque.

"..ec ... Alec ... Alec?"

La voix d'Izzy fit sortir Alec de ses pensées "Ouais, je suis désolé, qu'est-ce que tu disais?" Izzy sourit,un air malicieux scintilla dans ces yeux "Papa et maman sont sortis, tu devras payer la facture de Magnus"

Magnus se dirigea vers Alec "Salut ...je ne pense pas qu'on nous a présenté, je suis Magnus..Magnus Bane" il tendit la main. Alec baissa les yeux et leva lentement sa main droite "Al..Alec Lightwood"

Magnus se dirigea vers Alec "Salut ... je ne pense pas qu'on nous avons été présenté, je suis Magnus..Magnus Bane" il tendit la main. Alec baissa les yeux et leva lentement sa main droite "Al..Alec Lightwood"

"Hmm ... Tu est ..?"

"Il est notre frère aîné et le directeur de cet institut" Jace s'avance et s'arrêta aux côté de son frère. Magnus n'a jamais quitté Alec des yeux "Alec ... est-ce une abréviation pour Alexander?"

Alec cligna des yeux et jura intérieurement. Pourquoi son nom sonnait-il si sexy soudainement ou était-ce la façon qu'avait Magnus de le prononcer "Ouais mais tu peux m'appeler Alec" Magnus sourit mais ensuite ses yeux se stoppèrent lorsqu'il qu'il vit une longue coupure sur l'avant-bras d'Alec "Tu es blessé Alexander"

Alec retira immédiatement sa main "Je vais bien" Le problème avec lui était qu'il n'aimait pas paraître faible aux yeux des autres. Le chasseur d'ombre avait déjà subit de nombreuses blessures mais à chaque fois il refusait catégoriquement aux guérisseurs de l'institut de l'aider. Alec a toujours pensé que laisser ses blessures se soigner seule et endurer la souffrance le rendrait fort. D'ailleurs ce n'était qu'une simplement une petite égratignure.

"Tu n'as pas dit que tu avais été blessé" lança Izzy d'un ton accusateur. Jace prit le bras d'Alec et examina la longue coupure "Ça a l'air moche Alec"

"J'ai dit que j'allais bien"

Magnus fronça les sourcils face à ceta blessure "La coupure semble profonde, je peux te guérir en quelques secondes" il leva la main mais Alec recula d'un pas "Non merci"

"Je peut regarder" tenta encore Magnus

"Laisse Magnus jeter un coup d'oeil Alec" insista Jace

Quel est le problème avec toi? Mr Bane ... Merci pour votre aide. Je pense que vous devriez y aller ... Raj vous attend a l'extérieur avec votre paiement "

Magnus se pinça les lèvres face au chasseur d'ombre obstinée «Très bien alors, je vais prendre congé» il passa devant Alec sans lui donner un dernier regard. Izzy était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Alec lui tendit la main « Pas un mot, allaient vous remettre aux travail tout les deux» ordonna-t-il à ses frères et sœurs et sortit de l'infirmerie

Jace secoua la tête "Pourquoi est-il comme ça?" Izzy haussa les épaules à la remarque de son frère "Aucune idée Jace, c'est comme s'il aimait souffrir "

"J'espère qu'il trouvera bientôt quelqu'un qui pourra le faire sourire et lui offrir le bonheur qu'il mérite tant "

 **PLUS TARD DANS LA NUIT**

Alec se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, incapable de dormir. Son bras le fait énormément souffrir et il pouvait voir de petites veines noires commençaient à se former autour de l'entaille. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Alec inspecta la plaie, touchant doucement la peau rougeâtre . Il avait utilisé la rune de guérison après le dîner alors pourquoi n'était t-il pas déjà guéri ? Pire ,la blessure sembler empirer au fur à mesure. Il saisit sa main et haleta doucement quand une vive douleur traversa son bras "Par l'Ange" il sortit rapidement sa stèle et activa à nouveau sa rune de guérison.

Alec se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et bientôt les ténères l'envahir

 _ **PRISON DE L'INSTITUT**_

Marina la sorcière ri face aux murs sombres de sa cellule parce,bien que prisonnière,elle savait qu'elle avait dors et déjà gagnez. Son travail a portez ces fruits. Elle ne craignait pas de pourrir seule ici pour toujours parce que la sorcière avait accompli la mission qu'elle s'était fixé. Marina se frotta les mains avec excitation. Bientôt, les Lightwoods perdront leur fils premier-né.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre Deux**

Jace frappa à la porte pour la vingtième fois "Alec, réveille-toi, nous sommes déjà en retard pour l'entrainement Alec!" il frappe une fois de plus. Jace fronça les sourcils ,confus. Pourquoi Alec ne répondait-il pas? Habituellement, c'était lui qui le réveillait pour les entraînements tôt le matin. Quelque chose n'allait pas? Était-il malade? Mais il ne sentait rien a travers leurs liens, donc Alec allait bien.

"Alec je vais rentrer" Jace tourna la poignet mais la porte semblait verrouillée. Il poussa fort avec son épaule et la porte s'ouvrit. Jace vit une boule formeé sur le lit et soupira de soulagement. Alec dormait avec des couvertures ,lui arrivant jusqu'au menton "Merci l'Ange, tu es juste en train de dormir" il se dirigea alors vers le lit et donna un coup de coude sur l'épaule de son frère endormi "Alec?"

Jace était en état d'alerte lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur montée de son frère. Il posa sa main sur le front d'Alec "Merde!" Sortant de la chambre, Jace appela immédiatement Izzy "Quelque chose ne va pas avec Alec. Viens dans sa chambre maintenant"

Au bout de deux minutes, Izzy se précipita dans la chambre d'Alec "Qu'est-il arrivé?" elle courut vers le lit et haleta quand elle toucha les joues d'Alec "Jace il est brûlant "

Jace acquiesça «J'ai déjà appelé les médecins, je pense que c'est la coupure sur son bras qui cause la fièvre, peut-être que c'est infecté, regarde son bras Iz» Les yeux d'Izzy se dirigèrent vers la blessure. Il était rouge ,enflé et des veines épaisses noires s'étendaient lentement vers son bras supérieur "Par l'Ange, Jace pense-tu qu'il à pu étre ... empoisonné"

Les yeux de Jace s'élargirent "Tu veux dire ... la sorcière que nous avons combattue hier?" Izzy hocha la tête "J'espère vraiment pas, mais j'appelle maman et papa, voyons ce que les médecins ont à dire"

Les médecins arrivèrent suivis par Robert et Maryse. Les parents inquiets pour leur fils se tenaient à quelques mètres alors qu'ils traitaient la blessure du jeune chasseur d'ombre. Une demi-heure plus tard, Jace vit que les guérisseurs ne réussissaient pas à guérir la blessures ou à faire baisser la fièvre d'Alec. Sa main se dirigea vers sa rune parabatai où il commençait à ressentir une vive douleur . Une douleur qui vous prévient lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le médecin en chef s'avança pour parler à Robert «Je suis désolé, nous avons tout essayé, mais nous ne pouvons guérir sa blessure, elle est pleine de poison, sa fièvre monte et le poison se répand vers son cœur. nous sommes à court d'options "

"Quoi!?" hurla Maryse «Comment peux-tu dire ça, tu es payé pour guérir! Alors guéri Alec immédiatement» elle continua à élever la voix tandis qu'Izzy et Jace étaient à côté d'Alec «C'est de notre faute Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pensé que la coupure pouvait être empoisonnée? "des larmes se sont formées dans les yeux d'Izzy

"Alec aurait dû laisser le sorcier le guérir" dit distraitement Jace en se cramponnant à ses côtés. Les yeux d'Izzy s'élargirent "Magnus!" Elle se leva du lit et courut vers ses parents "Maman, nous devons appeler Magnus Bane, je suis sûr qu'il sera capable de guérir Alec"

Maryse a échangé un regard avec Robert qui hocha la tête en réponse. En ce moment, il semblait être leur seul espoir "Appel Magnus Bane immédiatement " ordonna Jace à l'un des jeunes chasseurs d'ombres mais Izzy l'a arrêté "Je vais l'emmener" Jace voulait venir mais Izzy lui ordonna de rester auprès d'Alec.

 **LOFT DE MAGNUS**

Magnus était assis sur le canapé avec un verre de martini à la main. Son esprit pense profondément au garçon aux yeux verts noisette. Il y avait quelque chose chez Alec qui le rendait différent des autres. Quand généralement les gens imploraient son aide, Alec lui refusait son offre. Cela lui à prouvé la nature désintéressée du jeune homme. Il pouvait également affirmer qu'il posséde un cœur pur. Magnus se demanda si Alec s'intéressait aux hommes. Il rit à sa propre pensée. À quoi pensait-il? Comment un chasseur d'ombre peut-il aimer ou tomber amoureux d'un sorcier,une créature obscur? C'était juste impossible "Eh bien Alexander, c'était agréable après des siècles de rencontrer un nouveau visage , je te souhaite une vie pleine de bonheur

La porte d'entrée cogna bruyamment et Magnus grimaça "Qui ose déranger le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn"

«Magnus, c'est moi Isabelle Lightwood, nous nous sommes rencontrés hier» Izzy éleva frénétiquement la voix «S'il vous plaît, ouvrez la porte, nous avons besoin de votre aide»

Magnus roula des yeux et claqua des doigts et la porte s'ouvrit "Je pensais avoir guéri tout le monde hier" Izzy essuya ses larmes "C'est mon frère Alec"

«Et lui, demanda Magnus avec inquiétude?

"Jace l'a retrouvé brûlant de fièvre ce matin et la coupure sur son bras est empoisonnée Nos guérisseurs ont abandonné" Les yeux d'Izzy se remplir à nouveaux de larmes

Magnus se leva rapidement du canapé "La coupure sur le bras d'Alexandre est vénéneuse?" Izzy hocha la tête "S'il vous plaît Magnus aidez-le ... sinon nous allons le perdre"

Magnus ne savait pas ce qui l'avait convaincu d'accepter la requête d'Izzy. Normalement, quelle que soit la situation, il n'aurait jamais accepté de travaillé avant d'avoir discuter du paiement, mais à l'heure actuelle, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas penser à l'argent. Tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, c'était Alec ,souffrant "Allons-y"

 **DE RETOUR À L'INSTITUT**

Jace tenait la main d'Alec dans la sienne et prié tous les anges pour qu'on lui rende son frère. La douleur dans son côté devenait plus forte et il savait qu'Alec s'éloignait lentement d'eux "Accroche-toi mon pote ... s'il te plaît, accroche-toi" cria-t-il.

Maryse arpentait la pièce avec impatience pendant que Robert se tenait près du lit d'Alec. Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur la porte, attendant que Izzy arrive avec Magnus et qu'il soigne Alec. Après 5 minutes agonisantes, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et Izzy arriva avec Magnus qui la suivait de près

Le cœur de Magnus se brisa lorsqu'il il vit Alec si pâle et immobile sur le lit. Son visage était rouge et fiévreux tandis que son bras droit était rouge, et gonflé avec de vilaines veines noires recouvrant presque toute sa main "Oh par Lilith" il se retourna pour faire face à Robert "Tout le monde dehors, j'ai besoin d'espace pour travailler"

Robert hocha la tête et demanda à tous les médecins de quitter la pièce. Magnus leva les yeux au ciel «Je pensais à tout le monde». Il vit les deux aînés Lightwood partir mais Jace et Izzy étaient toujours debout. Voyant le regard désespéré sur leurs visages Magnus n'avait pas le cœur de leur demander de partir "Eloignez vous plus d'Alexandre, j'ai vraiment besoin d'espace pour travailler"

Jace serra la main d'Alec et se leva puis se tint près d'Izzy. Magnus a ensuite retroussé ses manches et s'est immédiatement mis au travail. Ses étincelles magique bleue se déversèrent sur le garçon qui était toujours allongé. Le visage d'Alec se crispa d'inconfort, ces doigts agrippant les draps. Magnus dû utiliser beaucoup de force pour réussir. Il fallu quelques minutes avant que la plaie ne soit guérie. Le Sorcier haleta et du tenir le rebord du lit pour se soutenir lorsqu'il senti son énergie se regarda Izzy avec un sourire sur le visage "Il va bien" il toucha sa rune. En quelques secondes, les frères et sœurs étaient au côté d'Alec "Merci Magnus! Merci de lui avoir sauvé la vie"

Magnus ne leur a pas répondu. Il regarda juste le corps encore endormie du garçon. Ce que personne ne savait, c'était que le sorcier en avait déduit quelque chose pendant qu'il soignait le shadowhuters. Ce que sont esprit imagine pouvais t-il s'avérer vrai? Ce genre de sort n'a pas été utilisé depuis des siècles mais il ne pouvait pas non plus avoir tort. Son expertise en magie lui a révéler qu'Alec était sous un charme. Un charme très puissant.

"Il a de la fièvre, quand se réveillera-t-il Magnus?" Demanda Izzy en frottant le visage d'Alec avec un chiffon. Magnus cligna deux fois des yeux. Il hésita une seconde avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de parler "En fait, il y a un problème"

Jace fronça les sourcils "Quel problème tu l'as guéri, je peux sentir qu'Alec va bien grâce à notre lien parabatai" Magnus venait d'apprendre une nouvelle. Il ne savait pas auparavant que Jace était le parabatai d'Alec "Alexandre va ... bien physiquement mais .."

"Mais quoi, Magnus, tu nous fais peur, qui y'a t-il?"

Magnus jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur le chasseur d'ombres endormit. "Je pense qu'Alexandre est victime d'un sort du sommeil."

"UN QUOI!?" La voix de Maryse résonnait dans toute la pièce et perturba le silence qui y régnait.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre Trois**

Magnus a littéralement sursauté en entendant la voix forte de Maryse. Il vit que les deux aînés Lightwood étaient déjà dans la pièce. Ce que Maryse fit surpris le sorcier. Habituellement, quand une mère apprend que son fils est sous l'effet d'un sortilège du sommeil, elle court pour voir si son fils va bien, mais Maryse va tout droit vers lui "Qu'avez-vous dit? Un sortilège?" Quand Alec se réveillera-t-il? il était prévu qu'il assiste a de nombreuses réunions et missions importantes "

Magnus était choqué par l'attitude de la mère. Elle se souciait plus des réunions et des missions que de la vie d'Alec? Quel genre de mère était-elle? Magnus fit signe vers Alec "Quand je soignais Alexandre, ma magie à repérer un puissant sortilège du sommeil ... Je crois ..." il se retourna pour faire face à Jace et Izzy qui avaient l'air aussi choqués que leurs parents "... la sorcière avec laquelle tu t'es battu hier ... c'est elle qui est responsable de sa "

Jace acquiesça "Je pense que tu as raison, je vais la tuer!" Dit-il en serrant les dents mais Magnus tendit sa main vers lui "Relax shadowhunter: avant de faire ça, nous devons connaître tout les détails du sortilège"

"Magnus a raison" Izzy se leva du lit "Nous devons savoir quand et comment Alec se réveillera" Robert parla ensuite "Allez vous l'intérroger Mr Bane ?"

Magnus a été pris de court face à cette demande. Ce n'était pas sont travail. Il a fait tout ce qui était en sont pouvoir pour soigner Alec de sa blessure et il devrait partir vers son loft. Mais les yeux de Magnus se dirigèrent vers le garçon qui semblait dormir d'un sommeil paisible. Sa voix intérieure lui criait d'aider Alec. Peut-être que son travail n'était pas encore terminé "Amenez moi jusqu'à elle"

Robert a immédiatement demandé à Jace d'emmener Magnus dans le cachot où ils avaient enfermé Marina "Quel est son nom?" demanda Magnus

"Marina Keduor"

Quand ils sont arrivés vers la cellule Magnus invita Jace à se tenir à l'extérieur tandis que le Sorcier ferma la porte à barreaux derrière lui "Qui êtes-vous?" une voix s'éleva dans l'obscurité

Magnus claqua des doigts et la cellule s'éclaira suffisamment pour qu'il puisse voir le visage de Marina "Je suis le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn Magnus ..."

"Bane" termina Marina "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Magnus effectua un pas de plus "Hier vous avez lancé le sort du sommeil sur .."

"Alec Lightwood" Marina acheva à nouveau la phrase de Magnus à sa place et ça l'irrita mais il choisit de l'ignorer "Oui, pourquoi?" Marina regarda Magnus avec méfiance "Pourquoi cela t'intéresse t-il tellement?"

"Réponds-moi" Magnus leva la main et fit apparaître sa magie bleue "Ne teste pas mes limite" Marina jeta un coup d'œil vers le sorcier "D'accord,mon travail est déjà fait de toute manière, ça ne fera aucune différence si je te mets au courant "

Magnus attendit que la sorcière continue "Il y a vingt ans Robert Lightwood à assassiné mon fils lorsqu'on lui avait assigné la mission de me capturer .Lorsque Robert a tiré sur moi ... mon fils s'est interposer et s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse fuir. Cet homme m'a privé de mon fils unique! la sorcière grimaça de colère et de douleur "Maintenant, le temps est venu pour lui de payer ,un fils pour un fils"

«Alexandre est innocent, comment peux-tu le punir pour les actes de son père?Annule le sort ordonna Magnus. Marina rigola à haute voix "Pour un Sorcier aussi âgée que toi je te trouve bien naïf"

« Que veux-tu dire?"

"Mon sort ne peut être ni annulé, ni inversé, c'est la la beauté de la chose Bane" Les yeux de Marina s'assombrirent de plaisir, mais la seconde suivante, elle sentit son corps se soulever et être projeter contre le mur derrière Magnus "J'ai besoin de savoir comment briser ce sortilège" Marina lutta avec peine pour respirer "Je n'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce que tu me dises tout ce que je veux savoir Marina"

Marina toussa et respira brusquement "Ok, libère-moi ... Je vais tout te dire" Magnus baissa la main et Marina s'effondra sur le sol et toussa un peu plus "Le baiser du véritable amour ... c'est le seul moyen"

«Si tu me mens, alors ...» Magnus conjura à nouveau sa magie et vit la sorcière ramper en arrière, mains jointes «Je ne mens pas, si le garçon ne se fait pas embrasser par son véritable amour dans un mois alors il sera un homme mort "

"Mort, que-ce que tu dit?"

Marina hocha la tête "Un mois ... c'est tout le temps qu'il reste au garçon " elle vit Magnus baisser lentement la main. Profitant de l'occasion pour attaquer la sorcière leva sa main pour le blesser . Magnus réagit beaucoup plus rapidement et lança une boule de feu sur Marina qui se transforma en tas de cendres en quelques secondes "Bon débarras" marmonna Magnus et sortit de la cellule

"Qu'a-t-elle dit?"

Magnus soupira "Parlons-en devant tes parents"

 **CHAMBRE D'ALEC**

"Le baiser du véritable amour, qu'est ce que encore que cette absurdité?" Maryse faisait les cent pas ,en colère "Es-tu sûr?" Magnus leur avait parlé du sortilège qui avait laissé tous les Lightwood sans voix dans la pièce avant que Maryse ne lui hurle dessus. Il fronça les sourcils "Je viens de vaincre une sorcière pour ton fils, et tu m'accuse de vous mentir?"

"Bien sûr que non" dit Robert "C'est juste...difficile de croire qu'un tel sort existe" Magnus jouait avec son collier "Elle cherchait à se venger de vous Mr Lightwood plus qu'autre chose "

"Quoi?" demanda Robert

"Alexandre n'a qu'un mois, s'il ne se fait pas embrasser par son véritable amour ... vous pouvez le perdre pour toujours" s'excusa Magnus.

Les yeux de Jace s'élargirent tandis qu'Izzy haletait "Non!" Elle se baissa et serra le bras d'Alec "Non..Alec". La tension était à son confle et elle se fit sentir durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Magnus demande avec hésitation "Alors, qui est cette fille tellement chanceuse ?" Il était un peu déçu par le fait qu'Alec avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être égoïste. La vie du garçon était en jeux.

Izzy sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine face à la question. Comment dira-t-elle à ses parents qu'Alec était gay? Elle a échangée un regard avec Jace qui affichait un air choqué similaire au sien. Seuls ces frères et sœurs savaient qu'Alec aimait les hommes. Maintenant, qui allait l'annoncer à leurs parents.

"Je pense savoir qui pourrait aimer Alec" Robert rompit le silence. Maryse marcha vers son mari "Qui?"

"Lydia Branwell." "Vous vous souvenez la semaine dernière quand nous l'avons rencontrée elle et ses parents durant une réunion de l'Enclave." La façon dont Alec la regardait ... Je suis sûr qu'elle l'aime aussi "Maryse réfléchit une seconde" Tu as raison, si nous pouvions ... "

«Maman, tu ne peux pas demander à un étranger d'embrasser Alec, ils ne se sont même pas rencontrés, comment peuvent-ils s'aimer?» Izzy essaya de trouver une excuse pour qu'Alec ne soit pas obliger d'être embrassé par cette fille. Elle savait que le sortilège ne serait jamais brisé par une «fille»

«Je suis d'accord avec Izzy et je ne pense pas qu'Alec l'aime» Jace disait la vérité parce qu'Alec lui avait dit qu'il voyait Lydia comme une personne dominante. Magnus se délecta beaucoup de l'échange. Il pouvait clairement voir une chose que les parents ne voyait pas. Jace et Izzy cachaient quelque chose

"Connais-tu la personne que ton frère apprécie ou dont il et amoureux?" Maryse fronça les sourcils face à sa fille. Les yeux d'Izzy se dirigèrent vers Jace. Et si Alec était encore amoureux de Jace? Pourrait-il être son véritable amour? Ou y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie qui lui était encore inconnu? Non ... je ne connais personne, mentit Izzy. Elle ne se sentait pas assez courageuse pour annoncer la nouvelle. Par l'Ange ... même Jace ne savait pas qu'Alec avait des sentiments pour lui. Les choses étaient trop compliquées en ce moment.

"Jace, connait-tu quelqu'un?"

Jace secoua la tête. Comme Izzy, il ne pouvait pas non plus parler à ses parents de la sexualité d'Alec. Il se sentait lâche mais il décida de garder la bouche fermée.

«Alors c'est décidé, appelez les Branwell, je leur parlerai ainsi qu'a leur fille, si cela fonctionne, nous aurons un mariage à planifier» Maryse prit la décision puis sortit de la pièce, suivie de Robert. Magnus siffla "Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce qu'Alexander se réveille ... au cas où tu aurais besoin de moi" annonça Magnus sans remarquer les regards horrifiés des deux jeunes chasseurs d'ombres

"Dite moi tout les deux vous n'avez pas une information à partager avec moi ?"


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre Quatre**

"Dites moi tout les deux vous n'avez pas une information à partager avec moi ?"

Jace et Izzy changèrent a nouveau d'avis. Ils n'étaient pas convaincu que révéler la sexualité d'Alec à un étranger soit une bonne idée surtout avec un Sorcier. Magnus les sentit hésitez et parla doucement. «Ecoute, tu peux me faire confiance.

Izzy fondit a nouveau en larme et Jace regarda son frère. Magnus également "Tu ne veux pas revoir ton frère?" La vie d'Alexander est en jeux "

"Alec est ... on ne l'a jamais dit à personne avant ... il est .. et bien .." bégaya Izzy

"Alec et quoi ...?"

"Alec est gay" lâcha Jace d'une traite et Magnus tenta de contrôler le mince sourire qui se forma sur ces lèvres

"Et?"

Jace souffla «Tu ne comprends pas Magnus, tu ne sais pas comment nos parents vont réagir, ils vont ... paniquer»

"Laisse-moi comprendre ... Alec n'a pas encore fait son "Coming Out " auprès de vos parents?" demanda Magnus et il reçu un signe de la tête de la part d'Izzy

"Il ne la jamais fait auprès de personne excepté nous"

Magnus était choqué. Si Alec était encore un gay renfermé alors comment allait t-il trouvé son véritable amour avec un temps imparti aussi infime. Alors Alec va vraiment mourir ... il ne pouvait même pas y penser « Vous devez en parler a vos parent si vous voulez qu'Alec reste en vie »

"Mais ..."

"Si tu aimes ton frère alors fais-le pour lui, je pense qu'Alexander aurait fait de même pour toi"

"Magnus il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas aussi simple "

"Vous avez tous les deux un choix à faire, c'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande"

 **LE JOUR SUIVANT**

Magnus arriva tôt le matin à l'institut et se dirigea directement vers la chambre d'Alec. Il avait très peu dormi la nuit dernière, ne pouvant effacer de sa mémoire le visage d'Alec. Pourquoi est-ce toujours les gens qui sont innocents qui doivent souffrir. Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas avoir de fin heureuse.

Magnus entra dans la pièce et vit qu'Alec était dans la même position qu'hier et que ses vêtements avaient été changés. Il ressemblait exactement à une belle au bois dormant des temps modernes avec ses traits doux et fins. Il aperçu Jace et Izzy de chaque coté du lit. Le sorcier esquiva un sourire "As-tu parlé d'Alexander avec tes parents?"

Jace baissa la tête ,honteux face au regard furieux de Magnus "Si tu ne leur dit pas, je le ferai"

Izzy se débattait contre elle-même. Une partie d'elle voulait parler d'Alec avec ses parents, mais une grande part d'elle avait peur des conséquences. Dévoiler la sexualité d'Alec signifie ...

Qu'elle devra révéler les sentiments d'Alec envers Jace

Elle devra demander à Jace d'embrasser Alec

Clary va très probablement vouloir rompre avec Jace

Maryse va bannir Alec de l'institut

Robert lui retirera le poste de chef de l'institut

Alec sera envoyé loin d'elle à Idris,et ce pour toujours

Mais si elle gardait tout ça encore secret elle pourrait perdre un frère.

Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit et Maryse et Robert rentrèrent, suivis par Lydia Branwell. «Non ... cette salope à accepté Murmura Izzy à elle-même

Maryse marchait dans leur direction , un sourire sur son visage "Lydia a accepté de nous aider. Elle regarda Izzy et Jace mais ils évitèrent son regard et baissèrent la tête

"Incroyable" marmonna-t-il.

"Devrais-je ...?" Lydia ne pu s'empêcher de rougit en regardant Alec et Magnus se força à ne pas utiliser sa magie afin de la transformer en souris. Maryse hocha la tête avec enthousiasme "Bien sûr chérie .. après tout, Alec va être ton futur mari"

"Jace n'allais-tu pas dire quelque chose?" tenta Magnus mais Jace se sentit trop effrayé pour pouvoir révéler la vérité

"Non" répondit le shadowhunter Blond. Le sorcier se tourna alors vers Izzy,la suppliant des yeux d'arrêter cette comédie mais comme son frère Izzy demeura muette.

Lydia hocha timidement la tête avec un sourire sur le visage et marcha vers le lit. Elle s'assit lentement à côté d'Alec et se baissa pour murmurer à son oreille "J'attendais de pouvoir t'embrasser a partir du moment où je t'ai vu" et elle pressa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alec,un baiser sans réponse

Magnus détourna les yeux, la colère s'insinuant en lui. Pourquoi ne disaient-ils rien? Je ne peux pas la laisser faire. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je devrai le faire.

Lydia pris son temps pour l'embrasser. Elle caressa la lèvre inférieure d'Alec avec sa langue et la mordit doucement entre ses dents. Oh, elle appréciait tellement ce moment. Ce n'est que lorsque Lydia eu besoin d'air qu'elle s'éloigna et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres ,toujours imprégniez

Maryse et Robert fixait le visage toujours endormi d'Alec. Ils attendaient avec impatience un mouvement de sa part "Réveille-toi Alec" failli hurler Maryse

Rien ne s'est produit et tout le monde demeurait silencieux. La voix de Lydia brisa finalement le silence "Devrais-je essayer à nouveau?"

Et Magnus fini par perdre tout son self contrôle. Il commença à avancer,plus en colère que jamais. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de leurs crier dessus,sur elle et les parents Lightwood quand Jace et Izzy le retient en criant à l'unisson "NON!"

"Que ce passe t-il?" demanda Robert

'Enfin' pensa Magnus et il recula d'un pas. Il vis Jace se tenir devant sa mère "il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir, c'est à propos d'Alec"

"Qui y'a t-il Jace?"

Jace regarda Izzy qui hocha la tête "Alec ... il .. euh .. il est gay" Maryse et Robert regardaient le jeune homme ,la bouche et les yeux grand ouvert "QUOI? Est-tu devenu fou Jace? Comment peut-tu dire une chose pareil ?Alec n'est pas gay. Ne répand jamais ce genre de rumeur tu m'entend ? "

"Ce n'est pas une rumeur maman!" Izzy se tenait debout entre elle et Jace "C'est vrai, Alec nous l'a dit quand il avait seize ans. Il n'aime pas les filles Maman"

Maryse souffla ,furieuse "Non, c'est absurde. ... Je vais faire en sorte que chaque fille de New York essaye de le réveillez s'il le faut mais Alec ne peut pas aimer les ... par l'ange ... J'ai tellement honte de lui "

«Maman, comment peux-tu dire ça, c'est ton fils?» s'offusqua Jace. Cela eu le mérite de rendre Maryse encore plus furieuse

"Il n'est pas mon fils ,il ma déshonoré devant le monde"

Papa "Izzy se tourna vers son père" s'il te plaît..Alec a besoin de nous maintenant "Robert ne tenta pas de contredire sa femme.

"J'appelle toutes les filles que je connais pour leur demande de rompre le charme" Maryse fit un pas vers le lit. Jace et Izzy lui bloquèrent le chemin "Non Maman, nous ne laisserons pas Alec se faire embrasser par d'autre filles et ces non négociable "

"Comment oses-tu m'en empêcher, écarte toi de mon "

"Mme Lightwood sortez de la chambre" Magnus rejoignit Jace et Izzy. Il sourit fièrement face au retournement de situation. Maryse lui lança un regard noir "C'est une affaire de famille, tu n'a pas le droit de tant mêler"

Magnus rigola à la mention de "famille".

"Famille? Est-ce que la famille peut ignore les sentiments que peut ressentir un fils? Je n'ai pas vu de mère aussi têtue depuis des siècles"

"M. Bane ne dépasse pas les limites",déclara Robert

"Et si vous franchissez la distance entre vous et Alexander alors je ne serai pas responsable des conséquences" averti Magnus ,montrant ces étincelles magique bleues. Maryse lui jeta un dernier regard rempli de mépris avant de quitter la salle « Cette histoire n'est pas terminée Je reviendrais », déclara Maryse avant de sortir

Magnus leva les yeux « Vous devriez partir vous aussi. Je pense que votre travail ici est terminé », Lydia ne cacha pas sa déception et quitta à son tour la salle.

Izzy éclata en sanglots , Jace pris sa sœur dans ces bras « Ne pleure pas Iz. Tout va bien se passer » puis il regarda Magnus « Merci »

"Ca me fait plaisir que vous ayez pris la bonne décision" soupira joyeusement Magnus.

Izzy s'éloigna de l'emprise de Jace "Je savais que maman réagirait de cette façon mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Alec"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Isabelle, le plus dur est terminée, maintenant il faut juste savoir qui est la personne dont Alec est amoureux. Une idée ?il ne l'a jamais dit a aucun de vous ?

"Non, je ne vois personne" répondit Jace en passant une main dans ses cheveux

"Jace" lâcha soudainement Izzy

"QUOI!?"

"QUOI!?"


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre Cinq**

"Jace" lâcha soudainement Izzy

"QUOI!?" Cria Jace

"QUOI!?" Cria a son tour Magnus

Magnus n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Est-ce qu'Izzy venait t-elle de dire qu'Alec avait des sentiments pour son frère? Par Lilith! Il n'avait jamais imaginer que cette famille était si compliquée

Dire que Jace était en état de choc serait un euphémisme. Il sentit que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Il a dû mal entendre... "Izzy ..que ce que tu vient de dire?"

Izzy se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. Elle est obligee de révéler la vérité. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer a présent. Elle déglutit et acquiesça lentement "C'est vrai Jace, Alec t'aimait quand il avait seize ans.

« Non, je ne peux pas y croire Iz. Il y a certainement une erreur...Comment c'est possible .. Alec ne... il ne ma jamais rien dit » Jace ,incrédule,passa sa main gauche sur sa bouche.

"C'est parce qu'Alec avait enfin surmonté son béguin pour toi quand Clary est entrée dans ta vie" rétorqua Izzy. Magnus tendit la main vers elle .

"Si Alexander à surmonté ces sentiments pour Jace alors pourquoi nous dire ça maintenant ?"

Izzy s'assit à côté d'Alec ,toujours assailli par le doute «Et si ... il n'a ... je veux dire ... j'espère que non, mais nous devons essayer, pas vrai?

Les yeux de Jace s'élargirent,choquer "Izzy ..Tu me demande d'embrasser Alec?" il vit sa sœur commencer à fondre en larmes

"Je suis désolé Jace mais je ne veux pas perdre Alec"

Magnus ne savait pas comment réagir face à la situation. Pourquoi Alec est t-il tomber amoureux de son frère? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ... comme lui par exemple. Maintenant, il allait devoir regarder Alec se faire embrasser par Jace? Cette images était en elle même très dérangeante pour Magnus mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'en empêcher. Si cela devait se terminée comme ca, qu'il en soit ainsi. Alors Alec serait en sécurité "Izzy à raison je pense qu'il faut essayer"

Jace se tourna vers le Sorcier,les sourcils froncés ,« Il s'agit de mon frère Magnus ! Je ne peux pas faire sa »

Magnus s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond « Comme Isabelle la dit ,Alec a dépassé le stade du béguin a ton égard. Nous devons juste le confirmer »

"Mais ..."

« S'il te plaît Jace » supplia Izzy « Maman va bientôt revenir. Nous devons en être sur avant qu'elle ne revienne ,personne ne sera au courant. Je t'en supplie »

Jace regarda fixement Alec. Comment pouvait t-il l'embrasser? Son frère? La plus grande peur de Jace était que, s'il était réellement le véritable amour d'Alec que se passerait-il dans ce cas? Devrait-il l'abandonner ... Non, c'était impensable. Alec a toujours été la pour lui depuis tout petit, il était grand temps qu'il fasse également quelque chose pour lui. Le Chasseur d'Ombres blond hocha la tête et s'assit à côté d'Alec a proximité de la tête de son ami.

Le cœur de Magnus lui faisait terriblement mal face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ces yeux. Bien qu'il souhaite plus que tout qu'Alec se réveille,il espérait également que Jace ne soit pas la solution pour le sauver. Magnus sentit Izzy se placer à ces coté tandis qu'ils regardaient Jace se pencher vers le belle endormis

Jace ferma les yeux et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles pâles d'Alec. Il ne savait pas exactement comment embrasser un garçon mais il tacha de faire ce qu'il faisait habituellement avec Clary. Jace s'assura de garder sa langue bien en retrait et lui offrit un doux baiser

Magnus vit Jace reculer et ils attendirent pendant quelques secondes,le cœur battant.

Mais rien ne se produit. Alec dormait toujours paisiblement.

Ils soupirent tous de soulagement

Jace se retourna vers Magnus,surpris

«Quoi, je suis simplement content pour toi» le sorcier tenta d'évitait tout contact visuel mais n'arriva pas à cacher le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage. Izzy pris son frère dans ces bras "Par l'Ange .. Je sais que ces mal de dire sa mais je suis contente que ton baiser n'est pas fonctionner"

Jace rigola légèrement "Moi aussi Iz"

"Ok, maintenant que nous sommes tous heureux, revenons à notre objectif", déclara Magnus. Izzy , Jace et Magnus passèrent la journée a tenter de savoir de qui Alec pouvait bien être amoureux mais aucun d'entre eux n'arrivèrent à trouver. Étonnamment, Maryse n'a pas une seule fois tenté de rentrer dans la chambre d'Alec. Après une longue journée il était temps pour Magnus de retourner chez lui. Bien qu'il voulut rester ,il savait que c'était impossible avec Maryse dans les environs. Le Sorcier promis à Jace qu'il reviendrait le lendemain matin

 **LE JOUR SUIVANT**

Quand Magnus retourna à l'institut, Izzy l'informa que ses parents étaient sortis et qu'ils ne reviendraient que tard dans la nuit. Magnus savait pertinemment qu'ils planifiaient quelque chose d'énorme, mais il comptait bien s'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien de mal à Alec.

Magnus entra dans la chambre d'Alec et un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il aperçu le garçon toujours endormi en sécurité sur son lit, mais la seconde suivante, il fronça les sourcils. Il découvrit une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu et la dite personne se tenait très près du lit d'Alec, chose que Magnus n'apprécia pas du tout "Qui es-tu?"

"Je te présente Raj" répondit Jace "Nous pensons qu'il pourrait bien être la personne que nous cherchons" Magnus regarda le jeune homme et plissa les yeux. Il cocha mentalement un X sur le visage de Raj. Ewww comment Alec pouvait t-il avoir des sentiment pour un homme comme lui "Tu en n'est sûr?"

"J'ai surpris Alec regarder Raj à plusieurs reprise ,d'ailleurs il aime beaucoup travailler avec lui "

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel alors que Raj rougit légèrement. «Je ne pense pas qu'Alec apprécierez que vous emmeniez n'importe qui afin de pouvoir briser le sort.

"Nous y avons pensé toute la nuit, Magnus, Alec ne sort jamais en soirée, ou dans des clubs, il n'interagi jamais avec d'autre personnes en dehors de l'Institut et Raj est l'un des rares hommes avec qui Alec aime travailler. "

Les mots d'Izzy atteint Magnus telle un coup de marteau dans le cœur mais il donna quand même un petit signe de tête en direction de la jeune femme" Très bien si vous en êtes sur alors, allons-y "

Quand Raj posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Alec, Magnus se retient fortement de ne pas lui arracher la tête . Il détestait la façon dont Alec est utiliser comme un objet . Le Sorcier se retourna, incapable de retenir sa colère et sa frustration. Après quelques secondes, il entendit la voix de Jace

"Par l'Ange ... ça n'a pas marché!"

Bien sûr que non, murmura Magnus. Il se retourna et vit le fameux Raj quitter la pièce ,il n'a jamais été aussi heureux en deux siècles qu'il ne l'est en cette instant même . Izzy laissa échapper un soupir désespérer "On n'est déjà le troisième jour Jace, qu'allons-nous faire?"

"Je ne sais pas Iz ... J'aimerais trouver un moyen plus simple de savoir de qui Alec et amoureux" Jace se laissa tomber prés de son frère tandis que les yeux de Magnus s'élargirent soudainement

" Par Lilith, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant?" la solution auquel il pensa le fit sourire

"A quoi tu pense Magnus?" lui demanda Izzy

"Je serai de retour aussi vite que possible" Magnus ouvrit rapidement un portail et disparu tout aussi vite laissant les deux frères et sœurs confus

"Qu'en pense tu toi? ?"

Jace haussa les épaules "Aucune idée, mais j'espère qu'il trouvera vite une solution, je veux juste qu'Alec se réveille" Izzy acquise, ne pouvant pas être plus d'accord .

Magnus sortit du portail en parvenant a contenir sont excitation "Catarina Loss j'ai besoins de toi, tout de suite !" Pas moins d'une minute plus tard, une femme à la peau noire se dirigea vers lui,abordant une sourire amusée

"Magnus, pourquoi m'appeler avec mon nom complet?"

"Bonjour Cat chérie "

Catarina sourit et pris son vieil ami dans ces bras "Maintenant va tu me dire pourquoi tu à besoins de moi"

Magnus brisa leur étreinte "Tu dois m'aider Cat. Une vie est en jeu" Magnus n'arriva pas a rester en place

"Détends toi Magnus, je peux voir les veines sortirent de ta tête. Cat serra la main de Magnus qui prit une profonde inspiration "Maintenant explique moi tout depuis le début"

Magnus lui expliqua la situation dans laquelle se trouver Alec "Jusqu'à présent trois personnes ont essayé mais aucun d'entre eux n'est le grand amour d'Alexander"

"Et tu as besoin de moi pour ...?"

"Souviens-toi de la potion des rêves que tu utilises pour ... dans laquelle on peut pénétrer dans un rêve et rentrer en contact avec la personne" rappela le Sorcier à son ami qui hocha positivement la tête

"Ouais je m'en souviens, sa fait des siècles que je n'ai pas concocter cette potion "

"J'ai besoin que tu la refasses je t'en pris" supplia Magnus "C'est la seule façon de savoir qui est le garçons dont Alec et amoureux, si je rentre en contact avec lui, je serai capable de le sauver"

"Magnus cette potion est très dangereuse et tu le sais" lui rappela Catarina. Elle vit Magnus lui lancer un regard féroce

"Je sais comment ça marche, j'aurai trois heures avant que l'effet de la potion ne se dissipe auquel cas je resterai coincé dans l'esprit d'Alec pour toujours"

"Et tu veux toujours le faire?"

"Et je veux toujours le faire"


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre Six**

"Alors, comment ce sort fonctionne exactement?" demanda Jace pour la troisième fois et Magnus soupira ,frustré. Il a fallu une nuit entière à Catarina pour préparer la potion. Le lendemain matin Cat et Magnus lui-même c'était diriger dans la chambre d'Alec où il leur avait parlé de la potion capable de s'introduire dans les rêve d'autrui. Izzy était déjà partante à l'idée mais Jace semblait toujours retissant.

s"Magnus est-ce que cette potion est sûre au moins , ça ne nuira pas à Alec?" Jace regarda son frère. Catarina fronça les sourcils suite a la remarque du chasseur d'ombre blond

"Pour votre information, en ce moment c'est Magnus qui prend tout les risques"

"Cat ne ..." tenta doucement Magnus mais Catarina ne s'arrêta pas pour autant

"Magnus n'a que trois heures une fois dans le réve d'Alec, s'il ne revient pas à temps, il restera coincé là-bas pour toujours"

"Quoi?" Izzy était choquée tandis que Jace aborda une expression coupable

"Je suis désolé Magnus, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas a penser clairement en ce moment"

Magnus hocha la tête "Je peux comprendre, mais croyez-moi, je ferai tout mon possible pour revenir avec une réponse,Alexender sera bientôt réveillé je vous en fait la promesse" Izzy s'avança vers lui et le pris dans ces bras

"Merci"

«Remercie moi quand Alexander sera réveillé» rétorqua Magnus en se retournant vers sa compatriote sorcière «Commençons» il la vit retrousser ses manches et lui fit signe de s'allonger à côté d'Alec. Magnus s'allongea sur le lit, il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en sentant Alec si près de lui. Catarina pris la potion dans sa main et se dirigea vers le lit "Prend sa main Magnus"

Magnus prit lentement la main d'Alec et la tint fermement "Je suis prêt" Catarina versa quelques gouttes de la potion dans la bouche de Magnus

"Rappelle-toi que tu n'a que trois heures, tape trois fois des mains et tu reviendra dans notre monde" Magnus acquiesça et ses yeux se fermèrent petit à petit. Fixant les deux jeunes hommes sur le lit, tous attendirent les trois prochaine heures

 **Rêve d'Alec**

Alec marchait encore et encore sans trop savoir où aller. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il s'est retrouvé ici. Cet endroit vide et sombre dont il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il savait que c'était un énorme bâtiment avec beaucoup de chambres. Il marchait d'une pièce à l'autre, comme si cet endroit n'avait pas de fin.

Les pieds d'Alec étaient froids et ses jambes menacèrent de s'écrouler de fatigue à tout moment. Un énorme bruit le fit se retourner, mais il ne sentit rien d'autre qu'un vent frais. Où était-il? Que ce qui ce passait? Il avait l'impression de vivre un enfer ,son esprit avait tenté en vain de s'échapper de la, mais il ne pouvait pas. Quelque chose le retenait ici.

Alec était épuisé. Son corps abandonnant toute énergie il se laissa glisser sur le sol dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était coincé ici ... des jours, peut être même des mois ... pour lui sa semble être des années. Son frère et sa sœur lui manquaient terriblement. En pensant à eux Alec ne pu empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue. Où étaient-ils? Pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas le sortir de ce cauchemar? Il n'arrivait même pas a trouver sa stèle. Il a dut la perdre dans cet immense endroit ,a cette pensé il cogna légèrement sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux et porta ses genoux vers sa poitrine.

"Alexander?" une douce voix lui parvient aux oreilles et Alec secoua la tête

"M...Magnus?"

 **DEUX HEURES AUPARAVANT**

Magnus ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva devant un grand bâtiment. Il examina la grande structure et fut surpris de constater qu'il avait plus de cinquante étages et vu la largeur il pouvait dire que chaque étage comporte au moins une vingtaine d'appartements. Il vérifia sa montre. Il avait déjà gaspillé dix minutes depuis qu'il était entée dans le réve d'Alec. Magnus prit une profonde inspiration "Okay Alexander...partons a ta recherche"

Magnus couru rapidement dans le bâtiment. Il pensa à utiliser sa magie pour invoquer un tapis volant mais quand il claqua des doigts, rien ne se passa "Mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas ici"

Il commença à regarder étage par étage ,pièce par pièce. Il lui à fallu plus d'une heure et demie pour que le sorcier atteigne le vingt-cinquième étage et ses jambes ressemblaient a de la compote. Il dû monter les escaliers et jamais dans sa vie il n'avait fait un travail aussi dur.

Magnus du a nouveau vérifié l'heure. Il était près de deux heures. Il se demanda si Alec était vraiment dans cet endroit. Non! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de pensée négative. "Je vais te trouver Alexander"

Magnus recommença sa recherche jusqu'à atteindre le quarante-troisième étage. Il haletait et poussait la lourde porte. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage quand il vit enfin Alec blotti dans un coin de la pièce

"Alexander" murmura t-il doucement pour ne pas effrayer le jeune homme

 **PRÉSENT**

Alec ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Magnus était-il réellement debout devant lui? Pouvait-il réellement rencontrer un visage familier après tant de temps. Il se leva du sol et trébucha vers Magnus. Il serait sûrement tombé si Magnus ne l'avait pas attrapé à la dernière minute "Magnus ... Comment ... Pourquoi ... Magnus est-ce vraiment toi?"

Magnus sourit alors qu'il aida le jeune homme a se remettre sur ces jambes "C'est vraiment moi Alexander"

Alec regarda l'homme plus âgée en face de lui "Tu es coincé ici toi aussi?"

Magnus secoua la tête "Non, je suis venu te chercher"

Alec le regarda, confus "Tu me cherchais? Mais pourquoi?"

"Je sais que cela peut sembler complètement fou mais s'il te plaît écoute-moi"

"Je vais d'abord sortir d'ici, je dois retourner à l'institut, Jace et Izzy doivent être inquiets pour moi, tu as trouvé un moyen de venir ... aide-moi à partir d'ici" Alec commença à marcher mais Magnus le retient par son poignet

"Stop Alexander, nous ne pouvons pas sortir d'ici"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ce n'est pas n'importe quel endroit ... c'est ton rêve, je suis dans ton rêve"

Alec recula ,choqué "Quoi, tu es dans mon rêve?" il vit Magnus acquiescer

"Mais ... mais comment est-ce possible?" Demanda Alec. Magnus vérifia de nouveau l'heure. Il lui restait quarante minutes

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, écoute-moi avant que je parte"

"Où va-tu?"

"Dans le monde réel"

"Ce n'est pas réel?"

«Non, c'est le monde des rêve ... le monde de tes rêves ... Alexander, tu te rappelles, il y a trois jours, tu as attrapé une sorcière du nom de Marina.

Alec hocha la tête et Magnus continua "Elle ... elle t'a mis sous le sortilège du sommeil

"Le sort de sommeil?"

"C'est vrai, tu t'es réveillé le lendemain ,brûlant et la plaie était infectée de poison"

Confus Alec regarda sa main . C'était guéri. Qui à bien pu le guéri? Magnus sentit sa confusion

"Quand aucun médecin de l'institut n'a pu t'aider, Isabelle est venue à mon loft, elle m'a demandé de guérir ta blessure et je l'ai fait mais j'ai aussi découvert que tu avait été victime d'un sort du sommeil et Marina m'a dit que tu ne te réveillerais que si tu était ... embrassé par ton véritable amour ou bien tu allais mourir.. "

Alec sentit le souffle lui échapper même si personne ne lui avait donné de coup de poing: "Un baiser d'amour? ... Ce n'est pas possible ... Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler"

Magnus hocha la tête "C'est un très vieux sortilège utilisé depuis des siècles "

"Mais ... je n'ai pas .."

Magnus vérifia le temps qui lui restait, plus que vingt minutes avant de devoir partir. Il devrait obtenir un nom le plus tôt possible. Ça allait être dur pour lui mais il devait le faire

"Alexander, je dois rentrer dans vingt minutes, tout le monde à l'institut attend un nom, dis-moi le nom de la personne que tu aimes?"

Un nœud se forma dans l'estomac d'Alec en entendant la question. Que devait-il faire maintenant? Dans le monde réel, ses parents attendent probablement que Magnus vienne avec un nom de fille. Mais il était gay ... un gay renfermé. Il ne pouvait pas annoncer cette nouvelle à ses parents. Ils vont paniquer.

Quinze minutes

"Alexander si c'est ta sexualité qui te dérange alors ne t'inquiète pas Maryse et Robert savent que tu es gay" s'empressa de dire Magnus et vit le visage d'Alec virait de toute les couleurs.

Les yeux d'Alec s'élargirent et sont cœur battit rapidement dans sa poitrine. Ils savaient! Ses parents savaient! Une boule se forma dans sa gorge qu'il tenta avec mal d'avaler. Des taches noires dansaient devant ses yeux et il pouvait sentir ses oreilles bourdonner. Alec griffa sa chemise alors qu'il sentit qu'il étouffait

"Non".

Magnus fronça les sourcils devant le changement soudain de couleur sur le visage d'Alec. Il était soudainement devenu bien plus pâle qu'avant. Il franchit la distance qui les séparait et posa délicatement une main sur le bras d'Alec

"Alexander, est-ce que tu va bien?"

Alec secoua la tête, des larmes s'écoulant de son visage "Je .je.. je ne peux pas r... respirer"


	7. Chapitre 7

Alec secoua la tête, des larmes s'écoulant de son visage "je..je ne peux pas r...espirer"

Magnus reconnu tout de suite les symptôme d'une crise de panique . Le sorcier fit de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer lui aussi. Il lui rester moins de quinze minutes et il n'avait toujours pas avancé dans ces recherches Il devait d'abord tenter de le calmer et ensuite il lui poserai des questions

Magnus saisit lentement le visage d'Alec et pencha la tête vers lui pour que l'attention du jeune homme se concentre sur lui. " Tout va bien", il sentit le cœur d'Alec battre plus fort sous ses doigts "Les battements de ton cœur sont beaucoup trop rapides. Calme-toi Alexander"

La poitrine d'Alec se souleva au rythme de petites inspirations et il commença soudainement à trembler de manière incontrôlable. "N ... Non. Maman..Elle ..."

Magnus tapa gentiment la tête d'Alec pour lui ôter toute pensée impliquant sa mère .

"Ne pense pas à elle ou à qui que ce sois a part moi ... allez ... respire avec moi "

Alec luttait toujours pour remplir ses poumons d'air, ses bras tremblerent et ses jambes menacèrent de céder. À la grande horreur de Magnus ,Alec finit par tomber la téte la première mais le Sorcier réussi et attrapa le garçon qui s'écroula dans ses bras avant qu'il ne puisse toucher le sol

"Alexander!"

Magnus tenait Alec fermement mais pas trop fort, juste pour montrer qu'il n'était pas seul "Je te tient..tout va bien ... continue à respirer ... c'est tout ... inspire et expire...

Alec mis plus de dix minutes à se calmer. Il se concentra vidé de tout énergie, les yeux à moitié fermés alors que l'épuisement le submergeait. Il pu ainsi écouter les battements du cœur de Magnus et le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour calquer la sienne au rythme du sorcier. C'était la première fois en cinq ans qu'il avait une crise de panique et Alec se sentait maintenant terriblement gêné et honteux.

Le chasseur d'ombres recula lentement. Il avait peur que Magnus se moque de lui mais tout ce qu'il voyait dans ces magnifique yeux amandes était de la préoccupation

"Je suis désolé"

"Ne le sois pas", dit Magnus. "Tout es de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de tes parents d'une manière aussi brutale. Je suis désolé" Il regarda sa montre

"Alexander je n'ai que cinq minutes à peine, dis moi si tu aimes quelqu'un "

Les yeux d'Alec se remplir de larmes

Trois minutes

"Alexander, j'ai besoin d'un nom!" Magnus haussa un peu la voix et vit Alec se raidir

Deux minutes

Alec secoua la tête

"Je suis désolé. Je dois y aller" Magnus applaudit trois fois.

"Non!" Alec tendit sa main mais ses doigts ne frôlèrent que le vent. Il s'est effondré sur le sol et commença à pleurer ouvertement "Il n'y a personne ... absolument personne dans ma vie ... personne"

 **RÉALITÉ**

Magnus haleta en ouvrant les yeux. Avant de pouvoir se souvenir d'ou il se trouvait une forte agitation autour de lui parvient aux oreilles. Il était choqué de voir autant de monde dans la pièce. Magnus posa les yeux sur son amie Catarina qui était allongée sur le sol ,inconsciente

"Cat?"

"Magnus! à l'aide !"

Magus tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils quand il vit Jace détenu par deux hommes ,tentant tant bien que mal de se libérer. Il vit ensuite a un mètre plus loin qu'Izzy avait reçu le même traitement

"Que se passe-t-il ici?"

"Magnus" Cria Izzy "Maman envoie Alec à Idris! Tu dois nous aider"

Les yeux de Magnus s'emplirent de rage. Il révèle ces yeux de chat et se leva du lit. Maryse qui se tenait à quelques mètres ordonna :

"Comment osez-vous utiliser un sortilège sur mon fils sans même me demander la permission! Alec se rendra à Idris et je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire pour le réparer"

"Mme Lightwood! Il n'y a rien à réparer. Alexander va parfaitement bien", répliqua Magnus.

Maryse lui lança un regard noir "Il est victime de cette maladie, ce que vous appelez être ga ... Je ne permettrai pas que cela se produise"

"La vie d'Alexandre n'est-elle pas importante pour vous?"

"Pas s'il reste dans cette état la" Maryse se mordit les lèvres "Amener le" elle pointa Alec du doigt "Amener le loin de mon institut"

"Non maman!"

"S'il te plait Maman ne fais pas ça!"

Magnus leva les mains et des étincelles bleues dansèrent autour de ses doigts "Je suis prêt à utiliser ma magie si nécessaire" il lança des étincelles de magie sur les trois hommes qui se dirigeaient vers le lit d'Alec. Puis Magnus libéra Jace et Izzy qui commencaient à se battre contre les autres hommes.

Maryse bouillonnait de rage "Que faites-vous? Allez chercher Alec!" cria t-elle en direction des deux hommes.

Magnus s'est battu avec les chasseurs d'ombres, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour les tenir à l'écart du lit d'Alec. Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il créa une énorme bulle de fumée verte et la guida au centre de la pièce, créant ainsi une distraction puis il ouvrit rapidement un portail. Magnus s'est alors approché d'Alec

"Jace prend Catarina avec toi!"

Jace hocha la tête et aida la sorcière qui reprenait lentement conscience

Magnus prit doucement Alec dans ses bras et entra dans le portail avec Jace et Izzy qui soutenait Catarina. Maryse cria de frustration tandis qu'elle les voyait tous disparaître dans une brume violette.

 **LOFT DE MAGNUS**

Magnus posa lentement Alec sur le lit et le couvrit de sa couverture en velours rouge. La première chose qu'il a faite en arrivant à été de réactivér les barrières et de verrouiller sa porte. Il soupira et se retourna pour voir Izzy aider Catarina à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas?"

Jace s'assit près d'Alec "Quand nous attendions tous que vous vous réveilliez Maman et soudainement entré dans la chambre avec ses hommes et nous à arrété. Quand ton amie a essayé de s'interposée en utilisant ses pouvoirs, l'un d'eux l'a frappée à la tête et lui à faire perdre conscience "

"Est-ce que ça va Cat?" demanda Magnus

Son amie hocha la tête "Je vais bien Magnus. Merci à toi"

"Ouais Magnus… tu as sauvé la vie d'Alec ,sans toi on l'aurait perdu pour toujours" La voix d'Izzy n'était qu'un faible murmure. Elle frissonna à la pensée d'Alec entre les mains de sa mère l'emmenant loin d'eux.

Magnus se frotta le crane "La mère de l'année" dit-il sarcastiquement "De toute façon je suis là maintenant. Je ne laisserai rien arriver à Alexander"

"As-tu trouver Alec? Est-ce qu'il ta dit qui est la personne qu'il aime ?" Demanda Jace avec impatience et Magnus sentit son cœur s'écrouler. Comment va-t-il leur dire qu'il n'a pas réussi à faire parler Alec

"Magnus? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Tu n'as pas pu le trouver?"

"Non ... je veux dire oui. J'ai trouvé Alexander mais ..."

"Mais quoi?"

"Il ne me restait qu'une quarantaine de minutes quand je l'ai trouvé. Et puis je lui ai expliqué le sortilège dont il est victime ... et je lui est révélée que ses parents au courant qu'il était gay"

"Par l'ange" dit Izzy "Ce n'est pas bon du tout sa"

"Pire en fait. Alexander a eu une crise de panique au cours des quinze dernières minutes et j'ai dû le calmer ... au moment ou il fut suffisamment stable… je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois mais il n'a pas répondu et j'ai été pris par le temps ..." dit Magnus

Il y eut un silence durant quelques minutes

"Tout est fini" Il commença à fondre en larmes "Alec ..."

Magnus tendit la main en direction de Jace avant que celui-ci ne puisse finir sa phrase "Ce n'est pas fini"

"Que ce que tu veux dire?"

Magnus regarda Alec ,son regard briller de détermination et d'une certaine confiance. "J'y retourne à nouveau demain"


	8. Chapitre 8

"J'y retourne à nouveau demain"

"Tu peux faire sa?" lui demanda Izzy les yeux brillants d'un espoir renouvelé.Magnus hocha la tête mais regarda son ami pour avoir confirmation

"Je peux y retourner à nouveau n'est-ce pas ?"

Cat se leva de sa chaise "Puis-je te parler ... seul" Magnus lui demanda de le suivre dans la pièce voisine. Catarina ferma la porte et regarda avec méfiance son amie.

"Quoi?" demanda Magnus

"Rien" elle haussa les épaules "Tu sembles vraiment préoccupé par le sort de ce garçon"

"J'essaie juste d'aider"

"Nous venons tout juste d'être attaqués par un groupe de chasseurs d'ombres. Les notres vont bientôt le découvrir. Et tu veux toujours les aider?" Cat fronça les sourcils mais quand Magnus ne répondit pas, elle finit par comprendre: "Tu à commencé a t'attacher a lui. Est-ce que j'ai raison? C'est pour ca que tu est prêt à risquer une guerre entre les créatures obscurs et les Shadowhunters"

"Rien ne va se passer. J'aiderai Alexander et ensuite nous partirons chacun de notre coté" Magnus n'aimait pas la façon dont cette phrase résonnait a ses oreilles, mais il devait convaincre Cat de le laisser rentrer à nouveau dans le rêve d'Alec. En réponse Cat se moqua

"Tu n'arrivera pas à me duper Magnus. Nous sommes amis depuis des siècles. Ce garçon te rend faible"

"Catarina Je vais le faire avec ou sans ton aide mais ce serait beaucoup mieux si j'avais une amie de confiance à mes cotés" lui répondit fermement Magnus ,ne laissant aucune place à la discussion. Cat soupira de défaite

"D'accord. Tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber Magnus. Tu utilise la carte de l'amitié et c'est de la triche"

"Tout est juste en amour et en guerre" murmura Magnus

"Qu'est-ce que tu à dit?"

"Rien" Magnus sourit et sortit de la pièce en espérant que son ami ne l'ait pas entendu. Dès qu'il fut entré, Jace s'est levé de sa chaise

"Que se passe-t-il?"

"Tout est sous contrôle. Puisque cette potion ne peut être utilisée qu'une fois par jour, je ne pourrai y retourner que demain"déclara Magnus. "Jusque-là, vous pouvez rester ici tout les deux. Je vais vous préparer des chambres"

"Merci Magnus"

 **LE JOUR SUIVANT**

Magnus s'est réveillé tôt ce matin alors qu'il avait a peine fermé l'oeil la nuit dernière. Il avait déjà accepté beaucoup d'affaires et n'avait jamais déçu ses clients. Mais le cas d'Alec était une énorme responsabilité. Il aurait pu reculer facilement mais quelque chose le retenait. Il appréciait être près d'Alec. Il appréciait de sentir sa présence et ,s'il était chanceux, il pourrait peut-être le voir un jour sourire. Hum ... sait-il même ce qu'est un sourire?

Magnus entra dans sa chambre qui était pour le moment la chambre d'Alec et vit Jace et sa sœur dormir près du lit. Un sourire affectueux apparut sur son visage. Il admirait ce lien fort qui unissait ces frères et sœur. Magnus espérait ne pas les décevoir. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention

"Bonjour"

Jace bâilla en étirant ses bras et Izzy frotta ses yeux endormis

"Tu es en avance"

" Pourquoi n'avez vous pas dormi tout les deux dans votre chambres?"

"Nous étions inquiets pour Alec. Après ce que Maman a essayé de faire ... nous n'arrivions pas à le laisser tout seul", déclara Izzy.

"Personne ne peut entrer dans mon appartement. J'ai activée des protections"

"On te fait confiance Magnus. C'est juste que ..." Izzy ne parvenait pas à exprimer son inquiétude

"Je comprend parfaitement. Puisque nous sommes tous debout, pourquoi ne pas nous mettre au travail. Je vais réveiller Cat" Magnus sortit de la chambre pour appeler son amie.

Magnus se positionna au côté d'Alec et déposa sa main dans celle du jeune garçon "J'arrive Alexander" Cat versa quelques gouttes de la potion et vit Magnus s'endormir en quelques secondes. Elle s'est ensuite retournée

"Maintenant on attend"

 **RÊVE D'ALEC**

Alec courait d'une pièce à l'autre. Il fouilla tout le bâtiment ,en priant mentalement tous les anges, de retrouver Magnus. Il était fatigué et avait le cœur brisé de ne pas arriver à trouver le Sorcier. Comme l'autre fois, Alec s'est arrêté dans une pièce et s'est effondré par terre. Le fait de savoir que c'était un rêve l'effraya d'avantage. Selon Magnus, sa seule issue était le baiser du véritable amour.

Alec eu soudain un rire amère. Le véritable amour? Comprenait t-il réellement le sens de ces mots? Sait-il même ce qu'est l'amour? Autant qu'il sache, il fut un temps où il avait eu ... des sentiments plutôt déroutants pour Jace, mais cela ne ces révéler être qu'un béguin d'adolescent. Maintenant, Alec ne ressentait plus rien pour personne. Cela voulait t-il dire qu'il allait mourir? Condamnée dans un rêve ou il errer de pièce en pièce...

"Alexander"

Alec eut soudain le souffle coupé. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Magnus. Sa voix l'interpella à nouveau

"Alexander je suis la "

Alec se redressa, les yeux brillants de larmes de joie.

"Magnus! Tu es revenu... tu es vraiment revenu", il courut vers l'homme plus âgée et sans même sans rendre compte, le pris dans ses bras. Magnus sentit un vent chaud le frapper de plein fouet, mais sourit et étreignit Alec. Quelques secondes plus tard, Alec recula brusquement

"Je suis désolé"

Magnus haleta tout en se redressant.

"Alexander, pourquoi ne restes-tu pas au première étage?" Il toussa légèrement "Je ne suis pas habitué à travailler aussi dur et mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas ici"

"Oh ... je suis désolé. Je te cherchais. Je me suis perdu", répondit Alec à voix basse.

Le Sorcier prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer son cœur qui marteler dans sa poitrine. Plutôt dans la journée ,pour tenter de retrouver Alec , Magnus avait courut comme s'il avait des charbons ardents dans les chaussures. Finalement, il avait trouver le jeune homme au vingt-sixième étage

"Alexandre, assieds-toi. Nous devons parler"

Magnus et Alec étaient assis contre le mur.

"Comment vont Jace et Izzy?" demanda Alec en rompant le silence "Mes parents ... ils doivent devenir fous, non? Je suis surpris qu'ils te laissent entrer à ta guise dans mes rêves "

Magnus se débâtit à propos de comment lui dire la vérité. Il savait qu'Alec serait dévasté lorsqu'il comprendrait ce que ses parents avaient réellement l'intention de faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fut heureux de constater qu'il lui restait encore plus d'une heure.

"Eh bien, Jace et Izzy sont très inquiets pour toi. Ils t'aiment, Alexander"

Alec avait un sourire coller aussi un sourire à tomber pensa Magnus ,ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur

"Quand Lydia t'a embrassé, ils ..."

"QUOI!?"

"Euh ... alors oui ... parlons de ce qui s'est passé ces deux derniers jours"

"Pourquoi cette snob m'a-t-elle embrassée?" Alec essuya vigoureusement ses lèvres avec dégoût

"Ton père pensait que vous vous aimiez tous les deux"

"Par l'ange"

"La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'Izzy et Jace l'ont empêchée de le faire une deuxième fois"

Les yeux d'Alec s'écarquillèrent "UNE DEUXIÈME FOIS?!"

"C'est eux qui ont dit que tu aimais les garçons"

Alec cacha son visage avec les paumes de ses mains

"Ce n'est pas tout Alexander"

Alec leva les yeux "Il y a autre chose ?

Magnus sourit nerveusement. "Et bien ... Isabelle ... elle l'a dit ..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit Magnus?"

"Que tu avait eu le béguin... pour Jace"

"Non" murmura Alec avec horreur "Non ... elle ne ferait pas sa", Comment Izzy avait t-elle pu lui faire ça? Elle lui promit de ne jamais en parler à personne. Soudain, une autre pensée terrifiante lui traversa l'esprit. "Magnus ... est-ce que vous avez demander à Jace de ... est-ce qu'il m'a ...?"

Magnus ne pouvait que hocher la tête

Alec ferma les yeux, se sentant complètement honteux et gêné. Jace était au courant! Son frère ... son parabatai savait qu'il avait autrefois des sentiments pour lui et il l'avait embrassé? Non. Non. Toute cette situation lui semblait si irréelle. Ce n'était pas supposé arriver. Jace ne lui pardonnera jamais. Comment arriverait t-il à lui faire face après tout sa

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'Izzy lui es dit"

"Elle était désespérée, Alexander. Tu ne peux pas la blâmer et rien ne s'est passé. Tu es toujours profondément endormi ... personne ne t'en veut", lui assura Magnus mais les larmes coulaient toujours dans les yeux d'Alec.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Magnus laissa simplement Alec pleurer pendant un moment. Lorsqu'Alec fut assez calme il continua:

"Alors ... il es temps de te dire qu'un gars du nom de Raj a aussi essayé de te réveiller?"

Oubliant temporairement Jace, Alec resta bouche bée face à cette révélation .

"RAJ? IL M'A EMBRASSE ?!"

"Je le savais!" affirma avec joie Magnus: "Je savais que tu ne l'aimais pas. Nous avons tous les deux les même goûts en matière hommes."

Alec fixa Magnus mais ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire ,il fut bientôt suivi par le Sorcier. Lorsqu'il se calmèrent, Alec tourna la tête sur le coté

"S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'il n'y a personne d'autre"

Magnus soupira

"J'ai fait le tour " il vérifia l'heure. Il lui rester une demi-heure "Quoi qu'il en soit, nous attendons tous un nom d'Alexandre. Ton frère et ta sœur ont à peine dormi la nuit dernière, même si j'ai fais de mon mieux pour être un hôte agréable"

"Hote? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Magnus grimaça face à cette question. Il avait encore une bombe à larguer.

"Vous êtes tous dans mon loft"

Alec fronça les sourcils

"Ton loft? Pourquoi? Qu'est-il arrivé à l'institut? Il y à eu une attaque? Jace et Izzy vont bien? Et mes parents?"

Le cœur de Magnus tambourina douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas qu'Alec sache ce que ses parents voulaient faire, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui cacher la vérité. Il se pinça les lèvres et dit

"Maryse Lightwood voulait t'envoyer à Idris"

"Quoi?"


	9. Chapitre 9

"Maryse Lightwood voulait t'envoyer à Idris"

"Quoi?"

Magnus pensait qu'Alec allait de nouveau avoir une crise de panique, mais à sa grande surprise, le garçon laissa échapper un petit rire et secoua la tête. Il était assez surpris par sa réaction

"Alexander, tu vas bien?"

"Oui je vais bien"

"Tu n'es pas ... furieux ou en colère à cause de ce que ta mère allait faire?" Demanda soigneusement Magnus, craignant à tout moment de voir le jeune homme se déchaîner, mais cela ne se produit pas. En fait Alec était aussi calme que la mer

"Je serais surpris si elle n'avait pas tenté quelque chose comme ça"

"Je ne comprends pas"

"Magnus, c'est ma mère. Je la connais depuis des années. Elle ne se soucie de personne ,mise à part son statut rien ne compte. Alors, sa décision de m'envoyer à Idris je l'attendais. Je suis surpris qu'elle n'ait pas essayé de me tuer dans mon sommeil "avoua Alec d'une voix lourde.

Le cœur de Magnus souffrait pour le garçon. Même si Alec essayait d'être fort devant lui, le vide dans ses yeux n'a pas échappé au sorcier. Ce besoin fort d'amour, d'attention et d'affection que chaque enfant reçoit de ses parents,chose qu'Alec n'a jamais reçu de sa vie. Il posa lentement sa main sur le garçon.

"Je suis désolé"

"Je vais bien Magnus. J'y suis habitué."

Alec prit une profonde inspiration.

"Alors, que s'est-il passé ensuite? Tu es venu tel un chevalier en armure pour me sauver?"

Alec ne pu s'empêcher de plaisanter et vit Magnus rougir légèrement

"Par l'Ange ... tu l'as arrêtée n'est-ce pas?"

"Je ne pouvais pas les laisser t'emmener Alexandre. Tu es sous ma responsabilité"

"Quoi?"

"Je veux dire ... eu ... j'ai accepté ton cas et j'ai promis de faire tout mon possible pour te réveiller"

Alec plissa les yeux.

"Tu ne l'a pas remarqué depuis le temps? Je n'ai personne dans ma vie"

Magnus se redressa et fit face au garçon,complètement choqué

"Personne du tout?"

Alec secoua la tête

"Alexander ... je voudrais que tu m'ôte d'un doute ... est tu déjà sortit par le passé avec une autre personne?"

Alec secoua de nouveau la tête

"Oh Lilith!" murmura Magnus en se laissant tomber à côté de lui."Si tu ne l'as pas rencontré, alors comment allons-nous te réveiller?" se demanda-t-il sans obtenir de réponse.

Alec soupira à côté de lui.

"C'est bon Magnus. Je suppose que c'est mon destin"

Magnus vérifia l'heure

"Je dois y aller. Mon temps est écoulé" il ne voulait pas quitter Alec mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Alec hocha la tête.

"Pourquoi continue-tu de regarder l'heure et comment fais tu pour rentrer dans mes rêves?"

"J'ai une amie sorcière qui est une experte dans l'élaboration de cette potion de rêve. Une fois par jour, je peux entrer dans tes rêves, mais j'ai une limite de temps. Je ne peux être ici que pendant trois heures. Si je ne reviens pas avant l'heure dans le monde réelle alors je resterai coincé avec toi pour toujours et quand tu ... meurs ... je tomberai dans un coma sans fin car je suis immortel "

Les yeux d'Alec s'écarquillèrent face a cette révélation. Magnus prenait un risque énorme pour lui

"Va y, Magnus ... retourne dans le monde réelle"

Magnus rigola

"Détends-toi Shadowhuter, il me reste dix minutes"

Alec fit un petit signe de tête.

"Es ce que tu ...heu..je veux dire ,maintenant que je sais que nous ne trouverons personne est-ce que ... tu peux venir me rendre visite quelquefois ... pas tous les jours..enfin jusqu'à ce que je..mais ... ouais enfin peu importe..Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas te demander ça "

"Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Alexander. Je reviens demain. Je te le promet"

Magnus se releva

"Reste au première étage. C'est vraiment épuisant de devoir monter tous les escaliers"

"Désolé je.."

"Ne t'excuse pas. Tu ne le savais pas" répondit Magnus en regardant sa montre "A demain Alexander"

Il applaudit trois fois et disparut dans les airs. Alec soupira, se sentant à nouveau seul.

 **RETOUR DANS LA RÉALITÉ**

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par le fait qu'Alec n'a personne dans sa vie?" Jace éleva la voix ,Magnus roula des yeux

"Que ce que tu ne comprend pas? Je peux le dire autant de fois que vous voulez jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez mieux"

Jace jeta un coup d'œil vers le sorcier

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Magnus?"

"Je ne sais pas"

Les yeux d'Izzy s'écarquillèrent et elle secoua la tête.

"Non! Magnus, tu es notre seul espoir. Tu dois trouver quelque chose. S'il te plaît, il doit bien y avoir un moyen"

"Partez"

"Quoi?"

"J'ai besoin d'être seul un moment"

"Mais.."

"J'ai dit PARTEZ!" cria Magnus .

Il vit Jace et Izzy quitter la pièce la tête baissée. Il soupira et se frotta le front, se sentant coupable

"Dis-moi que tu as trouvé quelque chose Cat"

Catarina s'approcha de son ami et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"Magnus, je ne suis pas Dieu. Je ne peux pas tout régler "

Magnus se sentit soudainement dévasté.

"Cat tu doit trouver une solution pour ça je t'en supplie. Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir"

Catarina étudia son ami , sachant pertinemment ce qui lui arrivait .

"Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?"

Il y eut une longue pause avant que Magnus ne se mis a répondre doucement :

"Tu à raison Cat ... Je ressens cette connexion avec lui. Quand je suis avec lui, j'oublie que je suis le grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Avec Alexander, je suis juste moi ... Magnus "

Catarina étreignit son ami et recula

"Alors qu'attendons-nous? Descendons toute ta collection de livres de potions et de sorts. Je suis sûr que nous trouverons quelque chose"

Magnus sourit

"Tu as raison. Je ne vais pas abandonner aussi facilement. Merci "

"Ne soit pas aussi sentimental avec moi. Allons travailler" déclara Cat.

Ensemble, ils commencèrent à chercher page par page toute solution susceptible d'aider Alec. Dix heures s'écoulèrent et Magnus et Catarina étaient épuisés. Jace et Izzy sont restés auprès de leur frère avec quelques livres à la main que leur avait donné Magnus après leurs avoir présenté ses excuses pour leur avoir crier dessus. Sans rancune, les deux jeunes parcoururent les livres ,le cœur gonflé d'espoir.

Catarina contracta ses muscles endoloris et soupira de fatigue. Plus de douze heures s'étaient écoulées et ils s'étaient littéralement enterrés sous un tas de livres, sans succès...

"Peut-être devrions-nous laisser Alec mourir et le ramener d'entre les morts", suggéra-t-elle sous le regard choqué de Magnus

"Cat tu sais très bien que ca ne marchera jamais. Ramener quelqu'un d'entre les mort peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses "

"Je le sais bien Magnus" soupira-t-elle. "J'essaye juste de... lui à tu parlé de tes sentiments?"

Magnus secoua la tête

"Je ne peux pas Cat. Ce ne serait pas juste"

"Et pourquoi ça?"

"Parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il pense de moi. Et s'il panique ... et s'il décide de me rayer de vie à jamais ?"

Magnus n'aimait pas penser à ça. Il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Il avait besoin de mettre ses sentiments de coté pour aider au mieux Alec. Catarina se replongea dans son livre sans savoir quoi dire à son ami.

Une semaine entière était passée. Magnus était frustré et en colère contre lui-même de ne trouver aucune solution. Le Sorcier avait annulé toutes ces réunions ainsi que ces rendez-vous avec des clients,rendant visite à Alec tous les jours dans le même bâtiment ,discutant pendant trois heures. Alec était beaucoup plus détendu avec lui qu'il ne l'était le premier jour et Magnus en appris davantage sur le garçon. Il se retrouva à tomber de plus en plus amoureux de lui, mais décida de garder ses sentiments pour le jeune garçon enfouie au plus profond de lui.

Quatorze jours s'étaient écoulés et Magnus était toujours à la recherche d'un sort ou d'une potion dans ces livres. Il tournait les pages une à une quand il tomba sur un sort. Il se frotta les yeux et lit le sort une deuxième sorcier sentit une bouffé d'espoir l'envahir et sourit joyeusement

"Cat!" il lui montra le livre "Regarde, j'ai trouvé une potion qui pourrait nous aider"

Catarina prit le livre

"Quelle potion?" Elle lut la page à haute voix "La potion "Charisma" fait ressortir tout les désirs et attractions d'une personne"

La sorcière regarda Magnus avec confusion

"Magnus, comment cette potion peut-elle aider Alec?"

"Nous ferons boire cette potion à Alexander et lui demanderons de me guider là où son cœur veux. Nous pourrons alors retrouver son véritable amour"

"Je suis perdue la ... Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire?"

"Ecoute..s'il te plaît, l'esprit et l'âme d'Alexander crient pour son grand amour. Cette potion l'aidera à rechercher la personne qui lui est destinée"

"N'as-tu pas dit qu'Alec était coincé dans un grand bâtiment?" demanda Catarina.

Magnus hocha la tête.

"Oui, c'est ce dont t-il rêve. L'endroit représente ce qu'il pense de lui-même… pris au piège. Je suis sûr que s'il boit cette potion, il pourra sortir de cet endroit."

"Tu veux dire que son cœur le mènera, toi et lui, à la personne qu'il aime?"

"Eh bien, techniquement, si la potion marche oui. Alexander sera conduit à l'endroit où se trouve son grand amour. Nous devons juste le trouver", répondit Magnus avec enthousiasme.

"Je ne sais pas. Personne ne l'a fait auparavant et nous ne savons pas qu'elle effet elle aura sur Alec. Je veux dire ... il est déjà sous un sortilège. Tu penses que cette potion marchera?"

" Ça marchera

Magnus se retourna et vit Izzy se tenir à quelques pas d'eux.

"Je te fais confiance, Magnus. Cette potion doit fonctionner ... ces la seule chance que nous ayons. Quatorze jours se sont déjà écoulés"

Magnus et Catarina partagèrent un regard,la sorcière haussa les épaules.

"Tu gagnes par vote de confiance. Laisse-moi juste du temps pour préparer la potion"

Elle se leva pour rassembler les ingrédients et objets nécessaires.

Izzy sourit

"Je vais prévenir Jace"

Magnus jouer avec ses bagues. Le Sorcier savait pertinemment qu'il prenait un gros risque,que le succès n'était pas garantit. Il espérait du fond du cœur ne décevoir personne, en particulier Alec. Cela lui faisait de la peine d'imaginer Alec avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais il était bien décidé à faire tout son possible pour que sa fonctionne.

"Aller Alexander ,partons à la recherche de ton grand amour"


	10. Chapitre 10

**JOUR SUIVANT**

Alec faissait les cent pas dans la pièce, ses yeux se posant encore et toujours sur la porte. Il avait tellement envie de revoir Magnus. Le chasseur d'ombre savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir Jace ou Izzy, il avait déjà demandé à Magnus s'il était possible qu'ils entrent eux aussi dans son rêve, mais le Sorcier avait refusé sa demande. Magnus lui avait dit que cette potion était très puissante et que seuls les Sorciers étaient autorisés à l'utiliser.

La seule chose qui l'empêchait de devenir fou dans cet endroit isolé c'était Magnus. Il aimait passer du temps avec le Sorcier ,qui avait une vision si optimiste de la vie. Même si Alec avait finalement accepté son destin, Magnus ,lui, refusait de l'abandonner.

Alec attendait impatiemment les visites quotidiennes de Magnus, mais une partie de lui appréhendaitsa venue. Il ressentait un changement au plus profond de son cœur et c'était à cause de Magnus. Le Sorcier n'avait plus aucune raison de l'aider pourtant il venait tous les jours et lui parlait pendant trois heures consécutives.

Alec admirait tant de choses à propos du Sorcier. Il aimait les mouvements de mains que fessait Magnus quand il parlait, les agitant de haut en bas, les doigts tourbillonnant dans les airs. Alec aimait quand Magnus le réconfortait en lui racontant ses vieux récits. Il aimait son style vestimentaire unique. Il aimé l'entendre l'appeler par son nom complet. Alec sentit son cœur battre a tout rompre dans sa poitrine. C'était faux. Il ne devrait pas ressentir tout ça. Ce sentiment étrange de ... d'espoir et d'envie.

Alec voulait vivre. Mais pour qui? Magnus? Mais...

Avant qu'Alec ne puisse se plonger plus loin dans ses pensées, la poignée de la porte tourna et le chasseur d'ombre sourit inconsciemment. Il réajusta rapidement ses vêtements et passa une main dans ses cheveux comme si Magnus venait le chercher pour leur premier rendez-vous. La porte s'ouvrit et Alec vit Magnus pénétrer dans la pièce avec un grand sourire.

"Hello Alexander" salua Magnus tout en se dirigeant vers Alec qui le lui rendit accompagné d'un sourire timide. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l rougissait comme un jeune marié.

"Okay, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher,ça mérite un câlin"

Magnus se retourna et étreignit Alec qui trébucha légèrement mais garda son équilibre. Le shadowhuter frissonna quand il sentit le puissant parfum de bois de santal de Magnus. Le câlin prit fin aussi vite qu'il avait commencé et Alec fit de son mieux pour cacher sa déception.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tout va bien là-bas?"

"Oui, tout va bien. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi Alexander" répondit Magnus avec enthousiasme

"Bonnes nouvelles?"

"Nous avons trouvé un moyen de t'aider"

"Quoi?" Les yeux d'Alec s'élargirent

Magnus hocha la tête

"J'aurais pu le faire aujourd'hui mais je ne voulais pas que tu paniques si tu t'était soudainement retrouvé dans un endroit différent"

"Un endroit différent?"

"Il existe une potion appelle "charisma". Elle fait ressortir les désirs et les attractions d'une personne. Je te ferai boire la potion et tu te retrouvera à l'endroit où se trouve ton véritable amour", lui expliqua Magnus d'une seul traite pour ensuite voir Alec lui crier au visage :

"Et tu pense que ça va marcher?"

Magnus hocha la tête mais Alec n'était toujours pas sûr.

"Magnus, je suis coincé dans cet endroit depuis le premier jour. Comment pourrais-je sortir. Et même si je sors, comment saurai-je qu'il ...qu'il est le bon.

"Ton cœur t'emmènera là-bas Alexandre. Cette potion a pour but de faire ressortir tes sentiments envers la personne qui t'es destinée"

"Mais ... comment ça va fonctionner? Pourra-t-il me voir?"

"J'ai bien peur que non. Physiquement, nous serons toujours dans le monde réel mais la potion emportera nos illusions à la place dans le monde nous comme des fantômes qui se promène dans le monde réel" expliqua Magnus

"Magnus ..."

"Alexander, tu vas devoir me faire confiance sur ce coup-là. Nous devons essayer. C'est peut-être notre seule chance" plaida Magnus et Alec ne put lui dire non.

"Je vais le faire. Je te fais confiance."

Magnus soupira de soulagement.

"Merci. Demain matin, tu seras avec la personne qui mérite ton amour. Reste donc calme et ne panique pas."

"Tu ... seras-tu là?"

La douce demande d'Alec fit fondre le cœur de Magnus. Il pouvait clairement voir de l'hésitations dans ses yeux. Magnus prit la main d'Alec dans la sienne

"Je serai là"

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Alec sentit une vague de soulagement le submerger. Magnus allait être avec lui et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir. Le Sorcier regarda Alec dans les yeux avec une seule pensée en tête, qui tourner encore et encore. Tout aller se terminer demain. Alec allait trouver son véritable amour. Bien que cela lui arrachait le cœur, Magnus voulait seulement qu'Alec soit heureux et rencontre quelqu'un qui lui donnerait tout l'amour qu'il mérite.

"Bien, laisse-moi te raconter mon expérience au XIXe siècle"

 **LE JOUR SUIVANT**

Magnus prit une profonde inspiration et s'allongea à côté du garçon endormi. Jace et Izzy étaient debout près du lit, l'air nerveux. Tous avaient la même question en tête. Est-ce que ça va marcher?

Catarina demanda à Jace d'ouvrir la mâchoire d'Alec pendant qu'elle versait quelques gouttes de la potion dans la bouche de la belle au bois dormant. Elle fit ensuite la même chose avec Magnus, versant la potion habituelle qui lui permet de rentrer dans les rêves

"Bonne chance" murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle vit les yeux de son ami se fermer doucement.

 **DANS LE RÊVE D'ALEC**

Alec haleta quand il sentit le changement soudain d'environnement. Il y à une seconde, il se trouver dans le bâtiment et avant qu'il ne puisse cligner des yeux, le shadowhuter se retrouver dans un ... club?

Le premier instinct d'Alec fut de se cacher loin de la foule. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et heurta le mur derrière

"Par l'ange ... qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit? Où suis-je?" il pensa à demander à quelqu'un mais se souvint que personnes ne pouvaient le voir. Magnus lui avait dit ...

Magnus!

Les yeux d'Alec cherchaient frénétiquement le Sorcier. Où était-il? Magnus lui avait dit qu'il serait là avec lui alors où était-il? Il n'arriverait jamais à le faire tout seul. Il avait besoin de lui. La musique explosive, les lumières vives et la foule bruyante le rendait nerveux. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait mis les pieds dans un club ou un bar ,il n'était pas un homme qu'on pouvait qualifier de social. Les gens riaient, dansaient et criaient devant lui pour rien… tout ces bruits le submergeait.

Alec ne voulait pas être ici. Il voulait retourner dans le bâtiment où il pourrait être à nouveau avec Magnus. Il eu le souffle coupé ,se sentant étouffé. Sur le point de paniquer, Alec sentit soudain une main sur son épaule

"Alexander".

 **QUELQUES SECONDES AVANT :**

Magnus ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva ... chez lui. Le Sorcier cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Le son familier de la musique, l'odeur enivrante de l'alcool… c'était sa maison. Enfin techniquement sa "deuxième maison". Magnus n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Alec y trouverai son grand amour.

Magnus chercha Alec parmi la foule. L'odeur d'alcool lui arriva jusqu'au narines et Magnus soupira. Il n'avait pas le temps de prendre un verre. Il se força à se concentrer et trouva finalement Alec collé au mur. Les yeux de Magnus brillèrent d'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit à quel point le garçon avait l'air effrayé. Même à cette distance, il pouvait le voir trembler. Le Sorcier accéléra le pas jusqu'au garçon et posa lentement sa main sur son épaule

"Alexander"

En entendant son nom complet, Alec écarquilla les yeux:

"Magnus ... Magnus!"

Il se leva et étreignit le sorcier de toute ces force.

"Tu..tu es là."

Magnus sourit et passa sa main entre les omoplates d'Alec.

"Je t'ai dit que je ne te quitterai jamais. Calme toi le Shadowhunters"

Quand Alec se détendit enfin , il brisa brusquement l'étreinte. Un minuscule rougissement apparut sur son visage

"Je suis désolé. Je n'est...J'étais ... ce n'est pas mon .."

"Je peux comprendre Alexander. Tu étais seul depuis plus de deux semaines et être soudainement entourée par la foule peut être accablant. Mais tu peux te détendre. Cet endroit est sans danger"

Alec fronça les sourcils.

"Tu connais cet endroit?"

Magnus acquiesça

"Où sommes-nous?"

"Alexander c'est mon club. Tu te trouve dans mon club le Pandemonium"


	11. Chapitre 11

"Alexander c'est mon club. Tu te trouves dans mon club le Pandemonium"

Le choc et la surprise se lisait sur le visage d'Alec.

"Tu possèdes un club?"

Magnus hocha la tête

"Bien sûr. Cet endroit est ma deuxième maison. J'organise la plupart de mes réunions avec mes clients ici"

"Wow ... je veux dire ... c'est plutôt agréable comme endroit " admit Alec, qui arrivait enfin à se détendre sachant qu'il se trouvait toujours à New York et que cet endroit était la propriété de Magnus.

Le Sorcier sourit, fier de son club.

"Merci. Je pensais redécorer mais ..."

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme en particulier et Alec vit l'expression de son visage s'assombrir.

"Magnus ? Que ce passe t-il ?"

"Foutu univers. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?" en colère Magnus fit un pas en avant mais Alec leva le bras pour l'arrêter puis regarda cet homme. Il était aussi grand que lui, blond , un air suffisant collé au visage.

"Qui est-ce?"

"C'était un de mes amis, Roderick Paterson. Un puissant Sorcier qui a eu le courage de me poignarder dans le dos. Je ne comprends pas, après presque quatre-vingt-dix ans, que fait-t'il en ville et dans mon club." pensa Magnus ,les sourcils fronçés.

"Peut-être qu'il est venu s'excuser"

Magnus se retourna:

"Tu es trop naïf Alexander. Ce monde est rempli de personnes prêtes à te blesser et te trahir dès que tu aura le dos tourné"

Alec percevait une certaine douleur dans la voix du Sorcier et soudain la colère monta en lui. Comment avait t'il osé blesser Magnus? S'il n'était pas dans le monde des rêves, Roderick rencontrerait certainement ses poings.

En tout cas "la voix de Magnus brisa ses pensées" je m'en occuperais quand je me réveillerai. Trouvons ton âme sœur "

Alec cligna des yeux. Son âme sœur... comment était-il supposé la trouver ? Il ne savait même pas qu'elle qualité il recherchait. Le Shadowhunters n'avait jamais été sur de ce qu'il souhaitait chez un homme Il était trop occupé à tuer des démons et à aller en mission, son seul et unique béguin avait été Jace et maintenant ... Magnus?!

"Alexander? A quoi tu pense?" demanda Magnus

"Magnus" murmura Alec d'un ton légèrement inquiet

"Ouais?"

Alec cligna des yeux.

"Je ... je veux dire ... je n'ai jamais..Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire", avoua-t-il en rougissant. "Il y en a tellement… comment vais-je savoir?"

Magnus lui sourit en signe d'encouragement

"Écoute ta voix intérieure. Suis ton cœur. Tu le sauras Alexander. La potion que je t'ais fait boire te mènera à lui"

Alec était toujours confus,tandis que Magnus regardait autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un était assez bon pour lui. Il pointa du doigt un homme qui était assis seul sur le tabouret et qui buvait un verre.

"Pourquoi pas ce type? Il a l'air gentil. Grand et séduisant"

Alec pencha la tête et fit une grimace

"Je ne ressens rien"

"Celui-là?" Magnus désigna un autre homme

"Non"

"Hey, je connais cet homme. Son nom est Andrew. Très bavard mais gentil"

"Toujours rien"

"Pourquoi ne pas regarder autour de toi Alexander. Il me reste une demi-heure"

Se sentant un peu gêné, Alec commença ses recherches. Il n'avait jamais regardé un homme de haut en bas, donc cela lui semblait étrange. Ses yeux passèrent d'un homme à un autre mais tout ce qu'Alec pouvait penser était…

'Il n'a pas les yeux de Magnus'

"Magnus sourit mieux que lui"

"Il devrait apprendre à s'habiller comme Magnus"

"Il n'est pas aussi élégant que Magnus"

 **APRÈS VINGT CINQ MINUTES**

"Alexander quelqu'un?"

Alec secoua la tête

"Je dois y aller"

"Non je veux dire..."

"Continue de chercher" Magnus vérifia l'heure "Je reviendrai demain"

"Mais"

"Nous avons encore neuf jours. S'il fait une nouvelle apparition, alors tu sauras que c'est lui. Nous l'approcherons et lui expliquerons la situation. Je dois y aller"

Magnus applaudit trois fois et Alec soupira et se mordit les lèvres. Il détestait ce moment où Magnus devait retourner dans le monde réel. Il détestait chaque seconde qu'il passait loin du Sorcier.

Alec n'avait même pas envie de chercher son grand amour. Il était frustré et en colère. Il voulait sortir d'ici et être dans le monde réel et pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Magnus. Il se retourna et claqua sa main contre le mur.

 **POINT DE VUE DE MAGNUS**

Magnus était réveillé et étendu sur sont lit. Il ne pouvait pas dormir car son esprit était constamment préoccupé par le fait qu'Alec allait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Les frères et sœurs Lightwood ont également été un peu déçus lorsque Magnus était revenu sans un nom. Il ne restait que neuf jours et chaque seconde qui s'écoulait était une menace de plus pour la vie d'Alec.

Magnus savait pertinemment qu'Alec ne pouvait pas choisir une personne au hasard . Ce sera une décision difficile pour le Shadowhunters. Le garçon aura besoin d'au moins quelques jours si ce n'est plus pour savoir ce que désire réellement son cœur. Le sien se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'Alec regardait un type différent. Il était jaloux du fait qu'Alec ne le regarderait jamais de cette façons. Magnus soupira et se tourna vers lui en espérant que ce voyage vers le pays des rêves d'Alec se terminerait de manière à le blesser le moins possible.

 **LE JOUR SUIVANT : DANS LE RÊVE D'ALEC**

"Tu ne cessera jamais de m'étonner Alexander"

Magnus éclata de rire lorsqu'il reconnut l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Alec était également choqué. Il n'avait pas prévu d'atterrir dans un restaurant chic. Comme hier, il lui a suffit de clignez des yeux et la seconde suivante, le chasseur de démons se retrouvait dans le restaurant

"Laisse-moi deviner, tu connais aussi cet endroit?"

Magnus hocha la tête en souriant.

"C'est mon restaurant préféré j'adore venir manger ici. Peu de gens le savent ... Je suis surpris ,pourquoi nous nous sommes retrouvés ici ?Oh, attends! Peut-être qu'il vient manger ici lui aussi "

"Ouais peut-être" répondit Alec sans réelle conviction

"Tu te souviens du visage des hommes que tu a vu dans le club, pas vrai?"

Alec acquiesça

"Bien. Commence ta chasse shadowhunter." l'encouragea Magnus accompagniez d'un sourire.

Alec scruta la salle mais ne retrouva aucun visages familiers sauf ... Magnus. Trois heures passèrent et Magnus dut partir une nouvelle fois sans un nom.

 **LE JOUR SUIVANT : DANS LE RÊVE D'ALEC**

"Alexander je n'arrive tout simplement pas a y croire"

"Ne me dis pas que cet endroit est ton préféré aussi"

"Et si ! Ce lac à une place très spécial dans mon cœur. Je viens ici quand je me sens mal"

"C'est magnifique"

"Continue à chercher. Ton grand amour pourrait être ici"

"Je sais" murmura Alec tout en regardant Magnus. Cette fois, Alec passait plus de temps à admirer le Sorcier qui fixait l'eau. Un sentiment de calme et de plénitude l'envahit,il sentait que ses recherches étaient terminées. Il regarda Magnus applaudir trois fois et disparaître à nouveau devant ses yeux.

 **LE JOUR SUIVANT : DANS LE RÊVE D'ALEC**

Alec eu le souffle coupé lorsqu'il compris où il se trouvait. Il était dans l'appartement de Magnus sur le balcon. Ses yeux se voilèrent en voyant Jace et Izzy. Il avait tellement envie d'aller les prendre dans ses bras mais il ne pouvait pas. Ils étaient juste en face de lui mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il pouvait voir à quel point ils étaient épuisés et inquiets. Les yeux d'Alec se posèrent sur lui-même ,couché sur le lit mais rougit lorsqu'il vit Magnus allongé à côté de lui.

"Alexander qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Alec se retourna et vit Magnus à côté de lui. L'expression de son visage avait changé. Son si beau sourire été remplacé cette fois-ci par ...de la colère?

"Magnus est-ce que ça va?"

"Que fais-tu dans mon loft? Tu étais supposé aller là où se trouve ton grand amour. Pourquoi es-tu ici?"

Alec jeta un coup d'œil sur le lit où Magnus était allongé, mais pour le Sorcier on aurait dit qu'Alec faisait allusion à Jace qui était assis à côté d'eux. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et sa colère doubla

"Tu l'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas!"

"Quoi?" demanda Alec en regardant Magnus

"Ne soit pas aussi naïf Alec je te l'es déjà dit !"

Sa poitrine se compressa en entendant pas Magnus l'appeler par son nom complet

"Magnus ..."

"C'est Jace, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne l'as toujours pas oublié. C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici" accusa Magnus en élevant la voix.

Alec sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Comment Magnus pouvait-il avoir aussi peu d'estime pour lui ? Il avait eu le béguin pour Jace par le passé mais maintenant tous ces sentiments avaient disparus. Jace n'était qu'un frère pour lui. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'avaler la nouvelle.

"Ce n'est pas ... vrai"

"Ah oui? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?! Tout est limpide à présent ... tu l'aimes toujours!"

"Magnus s'il te plait écoute moi"

"Je ne peux même pas te regarder" Magnus tourna le dos "Je venais tous les jours pour toi. J'annulais tous mes rendez-vous pour toi. Je faisais de mon mieux pour t'aider à trouver ton âme sœur" rit-il amèrement "Si tu me l'avais dit depuis le début alors ... "

"Sort!"

Magnus se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Quoi?"

"J'ai dit sort! Sort de mon rêve!"

"Tu n'es qu'un Shadowhunters égoïste et ingrat!"

"SORT!"

"Bien! Débrouille toi tout seul "

Magnus applaudit trois fois, laissant Alec seul qui s'effondra et pleura silencieusement sur le balcon.


	12. Chapitre 12

**PDV D'ALEC**

Alec renifla alors qu'il pris place dans le coin de la pièce dans laquelle il avait été ramené. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent le long de ces joues lorsqu'il repensa à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec Magnus. Pourquoi cela lui arrive t-il? Son cœur était si sûr lorsqu'il c'était retrouvé dans le loft de Magnus. Au moment où ses yeux se sont posés sur la forme endormie du Sorcier tenant sa main, Alec sut que c'était l'homme qu'il désirait dans sa vie.

Alec jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, espérant qu'elle s'ouvrirait d'une seconde à l'autre et voir Magnus entrer accompagné de son charmant sourire. Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils s'étaient vus et ça tuait Alec de l'intérieur, comme s'il était déjà mort. Il n'y plus aucun espoir que Magnus le comprenne jamais après leur dernier affrontement. Alec se maudit. Il n'aurait pas dû lui demander de partir. S'il avait essayé de faire un peu plus d'effort et lui avouer ses sentiments, les choses auraient certainement put être différentes.

Alec savait qu'il lui restait très peu de temps. Trois jours peut être moins. Le shadowhuter avait tellement envie de revoir Magnus. Il avait besoin de lui dire à quel point il lui manquait .. combien son sourire lui manquait, son rire, sa façon de parler ... combien il l'aimait. Alec pleura encore plus, son cœur le faissait souffrir comme jamais auparavant.

"Je suis .. désolé Magnus"

 **APPARTEMENT DE MAGNUS**

"Magnus ouvre cette porte!"

Jace tambourina sur le cadre en bois. Le shadowhunter blond se tenait debout en compagnie de sa sœur qui était également déconcertée par la raison pour laquelle du jour au lendemain ,Magnus avait cessé de se rendre dans les rêves d'Alec. Cela faisait deux jours que Magnus s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et ne répondrait à aucunes de leurs questions

"Magnus, parle-nous s'il te plaît. Alec n'a plus beaucoup de temps" supplia Izzy à travers la porte

Il fallut attendre encore une minute pour que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin.

Jace vit Magnus froncer les sourcils.

"Est-ce que ça va? "lui demanda le Blond,concerné par le Sorcier

Magnus regarda Jace puis tourna son regard vers Izzy

"Qu'est ce que tu veux?"

"Qu'est-ce que je veux? Magnus, qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi ? Tu nous à promis d'aider Alec mais ces deux derniers jours, tu n'a rien fait d'autre que de t'enfermer dans cette pièce"

"Mon travail est terminé Isabelle Lightwood"

Jace et Izzy partagèrent le même regard choqué mais leur expression se transforma bien vite en un sourire ravi.

"Tu as trouvé le véritable amour d'Alec?"

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel, contrarié

"Ne soit pas trop excité à ce sujet,tu risques fort d'être déçu."

Le Sorcier se retourna. Jace s'approcha de Magnus pour lui faire face.

"Qui est-ce?"

Magnus fit une pause de quelques secondes puis pointa sont doigt vers Jace et ,comme si cela lui brûlait les lèvres,il répondit finalement :

"Toi"

Jace fit un pas en arrière sous le choc

"Quoi? Moi? Non non non ... ce n'est pas possible"

Izzy se tenait prêt de son frère et pris enfin la parole :

"Que-ce que tu racontes comment Jace peut-il être son ... Il s'agit surement d'une erreur "

"J'aurais aimé que ce soit une erreur, mais je me trompe rarement. Le dernier rêve d'Alec nous a amenés ici. Mon loft! Et devinez qui était ici chez moi ?"

Magnus jeta un regard noir à Jace comme si il accusait silencieusement le jeune homme de lui avoir enlevé Alec.

Jace se tenait figé sur place,essayant d'encaisser tant bien que mal la nouvelle.

"Non ... je n'y crois pas. Magnus, il doit y avoir un malentendu" répondit Izzy.

Un silence s'abatit dans la pièce alors qu'elle réalisait soudainement un fait très important qui faisait visiblement défaut aux deux garçons.

"Jace n'était pas le seul homme dans la pièce Magnus"

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils confus.

"Que ce que tu veux dire ?"

Izzy rigola joyeusement et courut embrasser Magnus, puis le frappa légèrement sur le bras.

"C'est toi Magnus! Tu es le grand amour d'Alec"

Magnus regarda la jeune femme comme si celle-ci venait d'une autre planète. Lui? Le grand amour d'Alec? Est-ce vraiment possible qu'Alec soit amoureux de lui? Non, c'était bien trop beau pour être vraie. Mais alors...

Oh par Lilith ..

Alec c'était retrouver dans SON club le Pandemonium

Alec s'était retrouver dans SON restaurant préféré

Alec s'était retrouver prêt de SON lac préféré

Alec s'était retrouver dans SON loft

La réalité frappa Magnus en pleins visage. Alec ne regardait pas Jace ... il le regardait lui. Ses genoux menacèrent de le lâcher , mais il trouva néanmoins la force de tenir debout. Pourquoi n'avait t-il rien vu? Pourtant tous les signes convergaient vers lui mais il avait décidé de les ignorer . Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de penser qu'Alec pouvait tomber amoureux de lui comme lui était tombé amoureux du garçon? La potion à bien fonctionné elle avait conduit Alec dans tous les endroits préférés de Magnus et pourtant le Sorcier à mal compris les sentiments du Shadowhunters.

Magnus éprouva soudainement un profond sentiment de culpabilité en se remémorant le visage blessé et meurtri d'Alec lorsqu'il à accusé celui-ci d'aimer encore Jace. Il lui avait crié dessus le traitant d'égoïste. Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue de Magnus

"Je suis tellement désolé Alexander"

"Désolé? Pourquoi t'excuses-tu?" demanda Jace

"Quand ... nous sommes venus ici ... j'ai accusé Alec de ne pas t'avoir oublié..."

"Quoi!?"

"Il avait l'air tellement anéanti il m'a ensuite demandé de partir. Je suis désolé"

"Magnus, comment as-tu pu lui faire ça? Nous avons tous vu que rien ne s'était passé quand ... j'ai embrassé Alec"

Jace éleva la voix ; en colère mais Izzy le retient par le bras

"Jace, ce n'est pas le moment. Nous devons encore sauver Alec "

Elle regarda ensuite Magnus

" Répond moi sincèrement. Est-ce que tu te soucies réellement d'Alec? "

Magnus souriait comme s'il attendait qu'on lui pose cette question depuis des années

"Si je me soucie de lui? Permet-moi de te dire ma chère Isabelle Lightwood, que je ne me soucie pas seulement d'Alexander ... je l'aime", confessa-t-il avec fierté.

Izzy rit légèrement

"Magnus je suis tellement contente"

Jace croisa les bras regardant le Sorcier avec méfiance .

"Comment est-ce qu'on peut être sur que tu ne ment pas? Y'a pas une minute tu as traité Alec d'égoïste et de tout évidence tu ne lui fais pas confiance."

Izzy lança un regard noir à son frère

"Jace!"

"C'est bon Izzy. Il a raison. Je le mérite après ce que j'ai fait ... j'ai bien peur qu'Alexander ne me le pardonne jamais mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Je vais y retourner et parler avec lui… m'excuser et lui dire ce que je ressens. Je le ramènerai " confia Magnus en regardant Jace ces yeux brillant d'assurance.

Il était temps de ramener son amour dans le monde auquel il appartenait

"Il est déjà tard. Je reviendrai demain matin"

Jace se passa la main dans les cheveux, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il voulait juste qu'Alec revienne et pour le moment, Magnus était leur seul espoir et il ne restait que deux jours. Une sonnerie retentit et Magnus ramassa son téléphone.

"Quoi? Comment ose-t-il? Ne faites rien. J'arrive tout de suite"

Il raccrocha et serra les poings

"Je vais te renvoyer d'ou tu viens Roderick "

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Magnus?" demanda Izzy

"Un vieil ennemi a refait surface. Un Sorcier qui était autrefois un bon ami à moi qui a trahi ma confiance et maintenant il essaye de détruire mon club. Je dois y aller et l'arrêter"

Magnus bougea sa mains pour créer un portail

"Y aller ? Mais qu'en est-il d'Alec?" lui demanda Izzy qui n'aimait pas l'idée que Magnus parte.

"Je te fais la promesse que je serai de retour avant le matin"

"Tu veux de l'aide?"

Jace jouait déjà avec sa lame séraphique mais Magnus secoua la tête.

"C'est mon combat. Je serai bientôt de retour", conclut Magnus en disparaissant dans le portail.

Izzy soupira

"Allons attendre près d'Alec"

 **LE LENDEMAIN**

Magnus annula les protections autour de son loft et frappa à sa porte, haletant. La bagarre avec Paterson avait duré toute la nuit. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il n'avait même pas assez d'énergie pour créer un portail. Magnus avait pris un taxi pour retourner chez lui. La porte s'ouvrit et Magnus faillit tomber mais Jace le rattrapa

"Whoa ... Est ce que ça va?"

Magnus acquiesça faiblement.

"Ça ... ira. Juste épuisé ... plus d'énergie ... nous devons..Alexander" marmonna-t-il, ayant du mal .

Jace l'aida a tenir debout tout en le conduisant dans le hall ou il le posa délicatement sur le canapé.

"Izzy!"

Sa sœur arriva de la chambre d'Alec en courant

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Magnus?"

Magnus était si fatigué qu'il avait déjà fermé les yeux mais continua de marmonner

"J'arrive... désolé Alexander..Je ... t'aime"

"Jace, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?"

"Je ne sais pas. Il a marmonné quelque chose comme "épuisement" et " énergie". Ça à surement un rapport avec son combat contre l'autre Sorcier"

"Il peut à peine garder les yeux ouverts Jace" s'alarma Izzy en regardant Magnus dont le visage se crispait de douleur.

"Ouais. On dirait qu'il n'est pas en état de rejoindre Alec aujourd'hui"

"Par l'ange" murmura Izzy "Cela signifie que si Magnus ne peut pas y aller aujourd'hui, demain sera notre dernière chance"

Jace ne put que faire un signe de tête en guise de réponse.

"Alexan ... Alexander ..."

Magnus continuait d'appelait Alec et cela leurs brisaient le cœur. Ils savaient maintenant à quel point Magnus désirait retrouver Alec, mais aujourd'hui, il lui était tout simplement impossible de se rendre dans le rêve d'Alec. Ce serait dangereux pour lui

"Jace va apporter un gant de toilette froid et une couverture. Il a besoin de repos. Nous devons prendre soin de lui"

Izzy retira les chaussures de Magnus et posa délicatement ses jambes sur le canapé. Jace hocha la tête et partit récupérer se dont sa sœur avait besoin. Ils s'occupèrent toute la journée de Magnus qui dormit vingt-quatre heures d'affilée.

 **JOUR SUIVANT**

Magnus haleta et se redressa

"Alexander!" Il tenta de se lever du canapé mais une pression sur ses épaules le fit rasseoir.

"Calme-toi Magnus"

Jace le repoussa sur le divan mais Magnus retira les mains du Chasseurs de démons.

"Lâche-moi! Je dois retrouver Alexander"

Izzy apporta rapidement un verre d'eau et le tendit à Magnus.

"Essaye de te détendre."

Le Sorcier avait l'air confus.

"Que s'est-il passé? Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?"

"Vingt-quatre heures"

Magnus écarquilla les yeux.

"Vingt-quatre heures? Ça veut dire que je n'est plus qu'aujourd'hui pour ..."

Izzy hocha la tête.

"Tu es revenu épuisé hier matin et tu t'es effondré sur le canapé"

Magnus fronça les sourcils ;se remémorant son combat contre Paterson

"Ce lâche s'est enfui lorsqu'il s'est aperçu qu'il ne pouvait plus se battre. Peut importe, où est Catarina? Je dois retourner auprès d'Alexander"

"Elle sera la dans un instant. Elle aussi a eu une urgence hier. Puisque tu n'étais pas en état de te rendre dans le rêve d'Alec, Catarina a dit qu'elle serait la le plus tôt possible"

La sonnette retentit et Jace ouvrir pour faire rentrer la Sorcière

"Bonjour Magnus. Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui?"

Magnus fit un petit signe de tête

"Je me sens bien maintenant"

"Ces deux-là se sont bien occupés de toi"

Magnus sourit tendrement à Izzy et Jace.

"Merci"

Puis il fit face à son ami.

"Donne-moi la potion pour que je puisse aller voir Alexander. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps."

Catarina hocha la tête et alla prendre la potion. Enfin Magnus se coucha au côté d'Alec et posa doucement ses doigts sur sa joue

« J'arrive Alexander»

 **RÊVE D'ALEC**

Alec était assis au première étage, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Même si Magnus lui avait brisé le cœur, une partie de lui n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Aujourd'hui devait être son dernier jour puis il disparaîtrait à tout jamais. Alec soupira ,ferma les yeux et enfonçant son visage plus profondément entre ces bras. Soudain, il entendit la poignée de la porte et se redressa brusquement. Le cœur d'Alec tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il craignait qu'il ne sorte de sa poitrine.

Magnus entra avec un petit sourire et Alec eut soudainement le souffle coupé. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : courir dans les bras du Sorcier, mais les derniers mots de Magnus lui revenait à l'esprit. Le Sorcier l'avait traiter d'ingrat et d'égoïste. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, de nouvelles larmes dévalèrent ces joues.

Le cœur de Magnus se brisa lorsqu'il vit qu'Alec c'était de nouveau retrouver ici. C'était de sa faute. Cette douleur et ces larmes… tout sa c'était de sa faute. Magnus fit un pas en avant mais stoppa lorsque Alec s'éloigna de lui.

"Pourquoi es tu revenu ?"

Magnus encaissa avec difficulté

"Alexander ..."

Alec secoua la tête

"Non ... ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu sais qui je suis ... je ne suis qu'un type égoïste et ingrat"

"Je suis désolé"

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser !"

"Je sais Alexander"

"Tu ne sais rien!"

"Je sais Alexander"

"Je te faisais confiance"

"Alexander je sais" répéta Magnus

"Tu ne comprends rien!"

"Alexander ... Je sais"

Magnus réduit la distance entre eux et pris le visage en larmes d'Alec en coupe

"Je sais Alexander ... je sais que tu m'aimes"

Alec se crispa entre les mains de Magnus et le fixa alors qu'il essuyait doucement les larmes avec ces pouces.

"Tu me regardais lorsque nous étions dans mon Loft. Tu ... m'as vu Moi"

Magnus avait les larmes aux yeux

"Chaque fois c'est moi que tu regardais ... dans tout ces endroits que ce soit dans mon club, au restaurant,ou au lac ... je suis tellement idiot de t'avoir fait pleurer ... de t'avoir blessé. Je suis tellement désolé "

Alec ne savait pas comment réagir. Magnus savait qu'il l'aimait, mais qu'en est-il de ses sentiments? Est-ce qu'il ressentait la même chose ou était-ce encore une fois un amour à sens unique? Magnus sentit son hésitation et lui sourit

"Je t'aime aussi Alexander"

"Quoi?" Murmura Alec qui pensait avoir mal entendu

Magnus hocha la tête

"En fait, je suis tombé amoureux de toi en premier ... le jour où je t'ai ramené chez moi, je me suis promis de te protéger au péril de ma vie"

"Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt?"

"Je ne voulais pas te forcer. Je pensais ... que tu devais avoir une chance de choisir par toi même"

"Je te choisis Magnus"

"Et je te choisis Alexander"

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, voulant chérir ce moment.

Alec fini par briser ce doux silence

"Réveille-moi Magnus. Je veux être avec toi dans le monde réel. S'il te plaît, fais-moi sortir d'ici ... embrasse-moi et réveille-moi", supplia Alec en prenant les deux mains de Magnus dans les siennes.

Magnus hocha la tête avec un large sourire

"Tout sera bientôt fini. Je vais ..."

"AAAaahhh !"

Alec se mis soudainement à hurler de douleur. Magnus écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir le jeune homme debout.

"Alexander? Que ce qui ce passe?"

Alec trembla de plus en plus et poussa un nouveau cri à sans déchirer la gorge. Il serra ses cotes, incapable de stoppé les larmes de douleur qui coulaient le long de son visage.

"Mag .. Magnus ...ca fait ...mal"

Magnus observait le garçon,mort d'inquiétude. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui arrivait à Alec. Il n'avait aucune blessures apparente. Était-il possible que le temps soit déjà écoulé? Pourtant il n'était pas encore minuit alors quelle pouvait être la raison. Un dernier cri et Alec s'écroula au sol et se recroquevilla. Avant que Magnus ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les yeux d'Alec se mirent à révulser et il s'évanoui.

"Alexander!"


	13. Chapitre 13

Izzy apporta deux tasses de café et en tendit une à Jace et une autre à Catarina. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Magnus était retourné auprès d'Alec et tout le monde espérait que le malentendu entre les deux hommes soit dissipé. Izzy s'assit à côté d'Alec et parla à Jace.

"Tu penses qu'ils ont déjà parlé?"

"J'espère Izzy."

Jace regarda l'heure

"Nous avons encore du temps. Je suis sûr que Magnus sera capable de convaincre Alec."

Izzy sourit tendrement à son frère endormi

"Tu arrive à y croire toi? Je veux dire Alec et Magnus... ils appartiennent à deux mondes totalement différents."

Un rire secoua Jace

"Et de siècles différents."

Catarina qui écoutait leur conversation se mis à parler doucement

"Alec ne regrettera pas d'être avec Magnus. Vous verrez qu'il a fait le bon choix. Mon ami a un cœur en or et il rendra toujours Alec heureux."

Jace regarda la Sorcière

"Nous avons confiance en Magnus mais nous avons peur de ce que notre mère serai capable de faire. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne s'arrête pas tant qu'elle ne les aura pas séparés."

Catarina haussa les épaules.

"Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Magnus est assez fort pour gérer ta mère."

Des pas brusques se firent entendre devant la porte. Izzy se tendit et partagea un regard avec Jace qui sortit sa lame. Elle espérait que sa peur ne devienne pas une réalité. Catarina aussi était prête avec sa magie

"Restez ici. Aussi longtemps que les barrières seront activé personnes ne pourra entrer."

On entendit un bruit fort dans le couloir, ils savaient à ce moment la que la porte d'entrée avait été forcée. Izzy se leva et demanda à Catarina de protéger Magnus et Alec pendant qu'elle et Jace s'occuperaient des intrus. Les deux, frères et sœurs, ont verrouillé la porte de la chambre alors que Catarina utilise sa propre magie pour mettre une protections supplémentaire afin que personne ne puisse s'approcher du couple endormi.

Jace et Izzy ont accouru dans le couloir et ont aperçut un homme grand et large venir vers eux, un sourire sadique et pervers sur le visage, dirigeant des dizaines d'autres hommes armés à l'intérieur du loft de Magnus. Jace tendit sa lame.

"Stop! Comment es-tu entré alors que l'appartement et protéger par magie ?"

L'homme devant eux sourit de toute ces dents.

"Quels protections? Cet endroit est tellement facile d'accès ... comme si je me promenais dans un jardin."

Il fit signe à ses hommes d'encercler toute la pièce. Izzy se rappela soudainement que Magnus avait dû retirer les protections lorsqu'il était revenu de son club hier. Après cela, il n'a pas penser à les remettre en place. Elle maudit intérieurement et activa son fouet

"Qui es-tu et que veux-tu?"

L'homme devant eux jeta un regard noir mais changea d'expression.

"Je suis un ami de longue date de Magnus. Considérez ceci comme une visite de courtoisie."

Jace savait qui était cet homme.

"Vous êtes le Sorcier qui à essayé de détruire le club de Magnus."

"Enchanté shadowhunter." rétorqua le Sorcier ,un sourire mauvais illumina son visage.

Jace fronça les sourcils

"Tu sais qui nous sommes?"

Rodericks agita la main

"Un petit oiseau me l'a murmuré à l'oreille."

Il se mit à rire

"J'étais ici pour blesser Magnus Bane mais ... j'ai appris par la suite qu'il avait trouvé un jouet avec lequel s'amuser."

Jace jeta un regard noir au Sorcier qui continua.

"On m'a aussi dit que Bane est prêt à risquer sa vie pour ce garçon. Puisque je ne peux pas tuer Bane, pourquoi ne pas lui enlever son précieux jouet."

"NON!" cria Izzy "Je vous interdis de toucher notre frère!"

Jace fit un pas en avant.

"Vous allez devoir nous passer sur le corps avant ."

Rodericks sourit malicieusement.

"Heureusement."

Pendant une demi-heure, Jace et Izzy se sont battus de toutes leurs forces, tuant les démons les un après l'autre. Ils devaient empêcher quiconque d'entrer dans la chambre de Magnus. Roderick profita que les frères et sœurs Lightwood soient occupés à se battre pour se glisser discrètement derrière eux et se dirigea vers la chambre de Magnus.

Roderick tenta d'utiliser sa magie sur la porte mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir. Il comprit rapidement que quelqu'un avait jeté un sort puissant de blocage, alors il agita les mains et créa un portail. Quand Catarina vit des flammes rouges apparaître dans la pièce, elle sut que quelqu'un essayait d'entrer. Elle convoqua sa magie et se plaça devant Magnus et Alec pour empêcher cet intrus de leurs faire du mal.

À la seconde ou il sortit du portail Roderick déploya toute sa puissance contre Catarina. La Sorcière fut propulsée contre le mur à droite et roula inconsciente sur le sol. Rodericks ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'attaqua à Alec. Il observa le garçon se cambrer dans son sommeil alors que du sang commençait à souiller le drap du lit.

"Je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas sauver ce garçon."

 **RÊVE D'ALEC**

Magnus avait l'impression que le monde se figeait autour de lui lorsqu'il vit Alec fermer les yeux. Il s'efforça de le réveiller, mais le Shadowhuter demeura inconscient.

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? C'est encore le matin on avait encore du temps ..."

Magnus réalisa soudainement quelque chose et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il savait que quelque chose s'était passé dans le monde réel. C'était la seule explication. Quelqu'un essayait de s'en prendre à Alec. Mais qui? Peut-être Maryse? Mais les protections ... Mon Dieu! Il avait oublié de remettre les protections magique à son retour du club. Tout le monde a donc accès a son loft.

Magnus se maudit de devoir laisser Alec seul et retourner dans le monde réel. Il se baissa pour déposer un doux baiser sur le front d'Alec.

"Je vais te sauver Alexander. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver"

Il applaudit trois fois avant de disparaître de ce monde.

 **MONDE RÉEL**

Magnus se redressa brusquement et la première chose qu'il fit est de regarder à côté de lui. Son cœur s'effondra lorsqu'il vit la quantité de sang s'écouler des côtes d'Alec

"Alexander!"

Il s'attela immédiatement à guérir la plaie mais fut soudainement soulevé de terre par une force invisible.

Magnus fut éjecté du lit et éloigné d'Alec. Son sang bouilli lorsqu'il vit Rodericks se tenir debout à quelques mètres de distance avec un sourire sur le visage

"Bienvenue Bane!"

Magnus se leva et invoqua sa magie bleue, ses yeux de chat luisant de colère.

"Comment ose-tu! Tu va payer pour ce que tu à fait à Alexander"

Rodericks éclata de rire

"Tu as des sentiments pour ce garçon. Mais la mission est terminée Bane. Ce garçon mourra ce soir. "

Magnus envoya une boule de feu sur Rodericks mais celui-ci l'esquiva à temps.

"Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal!"

Il envoya des boules de feu les une après l'autre, ne laissant pas la moindre chance à son rival de se défendre. Catarina revint lentement à elle et vit Magnus se battre avec l'autre Sorcier. Elle entendit les voix fortes de Jace et Izzy qui frappaient à la porte après avoir vaincu tous les démons dans la salle principal. Jace ressentit une immense douleur au niveau de ses côtés et sut que son parabatai avait des problèmes. Catarina agita la main,la porte ainsi défaite du sortilège s'ouvrit.

Jace et Izzy se dirigèrent vers leurs frère affolés en voyant dans quel état il se trouvait.

"Alec!"

Ils accoururent vers le lit. Jace retira sa veste, la déchira et appliqua une pression sur la blessure d'Alec.

"Magnus! Je le perd!" cria désespérément le Parabatai

En entendant l'appel désespéré de Jace, Magnus invoqua un sort plus puissant et frappa Roderick à la poitrine. Son adversaire cria de douleur et tomba à terre inconscient.

Magnus se dirigea ensuite vers Alec tout en poussant Jace sur le coté. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à exercer sa magie pour soigner l'homme qu'il aimait. Jace haleta lorsqu'il sentit sa rune Parabatai s'effacer petit à petit. Il chancela et Izzy s'empressa de venir à ces coté pour le soutenir.

"Jace!"

"Magnus .. dépêche-toi!"

Magnus poussa sa magie encore plus fort mais ce la ne semblait pas suffisant. La plaie était bien trop profonde et le sang coulait encore.

"Cat! J'ai besoin de toi!" supplia Magnus à sa comparse Sorcière qui s'est précipité pour l'aider. Elle se tenait au côté de Magnus et commença à puiser dans sa magie pour guérir le chasseur de démon mais Alec ne réagit toujours pas ce qui intensifia les inquiétudes de Jace et Izzy

"S'il te plaît Alec… bat-toi… revient auprès de nous s'il te plaît!"

Les yeux de Magnus commencèrent à se fermer peu à peu. Il se sentait tellement fatigué. Il avait déjà utilisé la quasi totalité de sa magie dans son combat contre Roderick ,il devait donc puiser dans ces dernière forces pour sauver Alec. Quand Magnus pensa ne plus pouvoir tenir le coup, il entendit la voix d'Izzy :

"Ça marche! Les saignement se sont arrêté"

Magnus sourit et soupira de soulagement et ,avec une force renouvelé, il continua de soigner Alec.

Personne n'avait remarquer que Roderick était parfaitement conscient et se leva lentement. Puisque tout le monde était bien trop concentré sur Alec, personne ne vit le sorcier invoquer une boule d'énergie rouge

"Je ne te laisserai pas gagner Bane!"

Il leva les mains et s'apprêta à porter le coup de grâce à son rival.


	14. Chapitre 14

"Je ne te laisserai pas gagner Bane!"

Il levât les mains et s'apprêtât à porter le coup de grâce à son ennemi quand soudain un vase arriva de son côté gauche et percuta sa main. La boule de feu changeât de direction et atteignit l'épaule de Magnus.

"Comment osez-vous vous en prendre à mon fils?" la propriétaire de la voix jeta alors une lame séraphique dans la direction du Sorcier qui toucha directement sont cœur.

Magnus sursauta de surprise, son corps perdit l'équilibre avant qu'il ne tombe en avant. Il enserrât son épaule ,ressentant une douleur lancinante. Catarina arrêta de guérir Alec pour venir soutenir son ami. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Rodericks saigner à même le sol puis leurs regards se braquèrent sur la nouvelle venue.

Izzy haleta lorsqu'elle vit que cette personne n'était autre que leur mère Maryse Lightwood. Ces yeux étaient emplis de rage

"Personne ne blesse mon garçon sans s'en sortir indemne"

Magnus haleta tant la douleur à son l'épaule devenait de plus en plus dure a supporter. Il devait le faire maintenant. Rodericks était faible et c'était le bon moment pour le renvoyer à Edom avant qu'il ne puisse attaquer à nouveau. Le Grand sorcier de Brooklyn invoqua sa magie bleuté et leva les mains en direction du Sorcier. Rodericks hurla de douleur. Toute les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce virent un portail rouge se former et aspirer le Sorcier à l'intérieur.

"Magnus!" cria Catarina en voyant son ami glisser de son étreinte et s'effondrer sur le sol. Magnus luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, la main tendue vers Alec. Il était entouré de Jace ,Izzy et Maryse qui le regardaient avec inquiétude. Magnus voulait rester éveillé et finir de guérir Alec mais il ne pouvait pas

"Alexand .."

Il était épuisé et blessé.Il ne se rendait même pas compte du chaos qui régnait autour de lui tandis que ses yeux se fermaient sans sa permission et qu'il ne sombra dans les ténèbres.

"Catarina fait quelque chose" implora Izzy

Catarina demanda à Jace d'aller chercher Magnus et de le coucher à côté d'Alec. Elle commença ensuite à soigner son ami

"Magnus est blessé. Il a perdu énormément d'énergie et ces pouvoirs ont faiblis...et cette blessure n'arrange pas son état "

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Soigne rapidement Magnus pour qu'il puisse réveiller mon fils"

Izzy et Jace partagèrent le même regard confus

"Maman ... comment tu as su?"

"Ta mère m'a contacté" répondit Catarina

"Elle est en contact avec moi depuis que Magnus a amené Alec dans son loft"

"Quoi?" demanda Jace, totalement choqué.

Maryse détourna les yeux,morte de honte. Elle savait que ses enfants avaient besoin d'explications, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour sa

"S'il te plaît, guéris-les ... je t'en supplie"

Catarina hocha la tête et utilisa sa magie pour soigner les deux amants. Elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes.

"J'ai fait de mon mieux. La blessure d'Alec est guérie mais Magnus ..."

"Qu'en est-il de lui?"

"Comme je l'ai dit avant Magnus est épuisé. J'ai guéri son épaule mais je ne peux pas vous dire quand il va se réveiller… ça peut être aujourd'hui ou demain" termina Catarina qui observa les trois Lightwood choqués.

"Non! "

Izzy serra la main de Catarina.

"Réveille-le! Magnus doit se réveiller. Nous manquons de temps. S'il te plaît, fais quelque chose"

"Je vais continuer d'essayer mais je ne peux rien vous promettre"

Maryse, le cœur brisé, s'assit à côté d'Alec, les larmes aux yeux. La mère passa lentement sa main sur le front d'Alec

"J'avais oublié que j'étais une mère ... Alec est mon fils. Je ... j'ai fait une erreur ... une mère devrait être là pour son enfant pour le meilleur comme pour le pire mais je ... "

Elle se mis à pleurer plus fort

" Je suis tellement désolé mon bébé. S'il te plaît pardonne-moi "

Izzy et Jace s'avancèrent vers leurs mère pour la prendre dans leurs bras

LE SOIR

Magnus était toujours endormi à côté d'Alec et l'attente était insupportable pour tout le monde. Ils ont maintenant moins de six heures avant que la malédiction posée sur Alec ne lui enlève la vie. Catarina avait également essayé quelques sorts de Magnus pour tenter de le réveiller de force, mais aucun d'entre eux n'a fonctionné.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre" dit une Catarina vaincue

"Magnus est trop faible pour se réveiller. Je suis désolé"

Maryse serra fermement la main d'Alec

"Je ne peux pas perdre mon fils. Pas Alec ... S'il te plaît, pas mon fils. Il doit y avoir un moyen"

"Il y en n'a un !" s'exclama Izzy

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur la jeune fille qui leur souriait

"Nous pouvons faire boire à Alec la potion des rêves qui le guidera dans l'esprit de Magnus. Je suis sûr qu'il saura le réveiller ... Magnus l'écoutera."

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes

"Même si Alec est capable de rejoindre Magnus ... comment pourra-t-il l'aider? Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans le monde réel" fit remarquer Jace

"Oui, mais Magnus sait! Il sait que Rodericks a attaqué son Loft et blessé Alec "

"Pouvons-nous faire cela?" demanda Maryse en regardant Catarina , l'espoir renouvelé.

"Est-ce qu'Alec peut se rendre dans le rêve de Magnus?"

Catarina semblait incertaine à l'idée

"Je ne peux pas vous le dire avec certitude, mais nous sommes littéralement à court d'options. Je pense que nous ne risquons rien à essayer."

Elle passa ensuite près d'eux pour prendre la potion.

Catarina fit boire la potion à Alec et cette fois elle posa sa main sur la tête de Magnus

"Espérons que cela fonctionne"

RÊVE DE MAGNUS

Au moment où Magnus ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva assis au bord de son lac préféré. Il ne savait pas comment il a atterri ici, mais les vagues qui s'écroulaient sur le rivage l'apaisaient. Soudain, il sentit une douleur sourde dans son cœur. Il lui manquait quelque chose… quelque chose de très important. Mais quoi? Magnus soupira, se sentant perdu et regarda le ciel au-dessus de lui. La nuit venait tout juste de pointer le bout de son nez et la lune briller de mille feux. Il pouvait voir sa réflexion dans l'eau et sourit.

"Magnus?"

Magnus tourna la tête et vit Alec se tenir à quelques mètres de lui. Avec un froncement de sourcils sur le visage il se leva lentement.

« Alexander? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

"Magnus, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Alec franchi la distance qui les séparait et fit face au Sorcier.

« Que faisons-nous ici ... est-ce que nous sommes dans mon rêve? »

"Je ... je ne sais pas"

Magnus semblait aussi confus que le Shadowhunters

"Peut-être que nous sommes toujours dans le monde des rêves"

"Attends une minute ... alors ça veut dire ... que tu ne m'as pas réveillé?"

Magnus plissa les yeux. Bien sur qu'il allait réveiller Alec mais quelque chose est arrivé. Il s'efforça de se souvenir de la dernière chose cohérente dont il se rappelait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Alexander! Tu étais blessé! Rodericks ... il a essayé de te tuer ... je me suis battu contre lui ... j'était en train de te guérir mais ... ta mère est arriver et ... "

"Ma mère!?"

Magnus hocha la tête

"Elle m'a sauvé..enfin je pense ... j'ai été blessé ... je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qui c'est passé après ça"

Alec vérifia qu'il n'avait rien. Il se sentait bien, ce qui voulait dire que Magnus l'avait guéri. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui et reconnu l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient

"Magnus c'est un des lieux que tu préfère"

"Oui et ...?"

"Je suis dans ton rêve!"

"Quoi?"

"Oui! Magnus, tu as dit que Rodericks t'avait blessé, n'est-ce pas? Et si tu étais inconscient dans le monde réel et que tu ne peut pas me réveiller?"

Magnus regarda Alec. Si le jeune homme avait raison et qu'il été blessé alors comment allait t-il l'embrasser et rompre le charme. Il devait sortir d'ici pour pouvoir sauver Alec

"Je dois y aller"

Alec hocha la tête

"J'attendrai le baiser ..."

Un petit rougissement orna ses joues et Magnus passa délicatement son pouce dessus

"Nous nous reverrons bientôt"

Il recula de quelques pas et ferma les yeux. Magnus tenta d'extirper son corps et son esprit d'ici mais rien ne ce passa. Il applaudi trois fois mais cela ne changea rien. Malgré tous ses efforts, Magnus ne pouvait pas sortir du monde de ces rêve.

"Magnus" dit Alec, effrayé "Que se passe-t-il?"

"Je ne sais pas Alexander. Je n'arrive pas à sortir d'ici"


	15. Chapitre 15

"Je n'arrive pas à sortir d'ici" s'enquit Magnus

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu ne peux pas sortir? Magnus, s'il te plaît, fait quelque chose!" supplia Alec avec de grands yeux.

Il voulait retourner dans le monde réel et être avec Magnus. Hors de question qu'il laisse filer son bonheur alors qu'il était si proche du but

Magnus essaya de nouveau mais ses efforts furent vains

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? murmura le sorcier. Les yeux d'Alec s'écarquillèrent et il se précipita vers lui

" Magnus! S'il te plaît, ne te blâme pas "

"Je ne peux pas ... Alexander qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" la voix de Magnus se brisa alors que des larmes coulèrent sur ces joues "Je ne veux pas te perdre"

Alec mordit ses propres lèvres tremblantes

"Moi aussi je ne veux pas te perdre . Je veux passer plus de temps avec toi"

il prit doucement le visage de Magnus en coupe

"Je ... je t'aime Magnus"

Magnus cria et rapprocha Alec

"Je t'aime aussi Alexander. Je suis désolé ... j'ai échoué ... je suis tellement désolé"

"Sshh..ne t'excuse pas, Magnus. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je sais que tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir." murmura Alec avant de glousser doucement "J'attendais ton baiser"

Les yeux de Magnus s'écarquillèrent

"Le baiser!"

"Quoi?"

"Et si je t'embrassait ici, tu pourrai peut être te réveiller dans le monde réel " suggéra Magnus et Alec fit un pas timide en arrière

"Est-ce que ça va marcher?"

Magnus fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi ne pas le découvrir maintenant? Comme ça nous aurons notre premier baiser et si cela fonctionne, tu vas te réveiller. C'est une solution gagnant-gagnant"

Alec ne put s'empêcher de rougir suite aux paroles de Magnus. Il espérait intérieurement que cela fonctionnerait.

"Oui ... Ouais, d'accord. Je suppose que nous pouvons essayer ... le ... hum ... le bai..le baiser.."

Magnus sourit et attira Alec contre lui

"Tu es tellement adorable quand tu rougis"

Alec rougit encore plus

"Je n'ai jamais ... je veux dire ... désolé je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre ..."

Magnum fredonna joyeusement

"Dans ce cas, laisse-moi m'en charger, tu n'aura qu'a suivre le mouvement lorsque tu te sentira à l'aise"

Alec acquiesça timidement lorsque Magnus se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les sienne. Il déposa délicatement une main sur le cou d'Alec, ses doigts se mélangèrent aux doux cheveux noirs corbeaux du jeune homme alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Alec laissa échapper un petit gémissement et sentit Magnus sourire contre ces lèvres. Les lèvres de Magnus étaient si douce qu'il en deviendrait presque fou. Il attrapa le Sorcier par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui, ne voulant laisser aucun espace entre eux. Leurs nez se cognèrent et ils s'écartèrent avec un petit rire.

Magnus ferma les yeux,respirant difficilement. Il espérait qu'en les ré-ouvrant, ils se retrouveraient tous les deux dans le monde réel, mais il ne fit qu'entendre la douce voix du chasseur d'ombres

"Magnus".

Magnus ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva au bord du lac, Alec le regardant avec des yeux tristes.

"Ça n'a pas fonctionné", dit le shadowhunters,ce qui serra le cœur de Magnus

"Alexander ..."

"Non, c'est bon"

Alec se retourna précipitamment pour empêcher Magnus de voir qu'il tentait de ne pas pleurer

"Je suis plus qu'heureux. Au moins ... au moins, je sais que tu es celui que j'aime. Donc tout va bien" mentit-il en essuyant ses larmes

Magnus ce pinça les lèvres. Non tout n'allait pas BIEN. Alec allait mourir. Comment est-ce que ça pouvait aller? Comment allait-il vivre sans lui? Il à échoué. C'était de sa faute s'il ne pouvait pas sauver Alec. Magnus mordilla ces doigts jusqu'au sang. Il regarda l'eau du lac quand soudain ...

Quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit

Le Sorcier attrapa Alec par le bras

"Alexander! Tu va devoir me noyer "

L'expression du visage d'Alec était un mélange entre choc et confusion.

"Quoi? Te noyez? comment ça?"

Magnus pointa du doigt le lac "

"Si tu maintient ma tête dans l'eau suffisamment longtemps je retournerai enfin dans notre monde. Ce sera comme un mauvais rêve ... un cauchemar dans mon cas..."

Alec secoua la tête.

"Magnus, de quoi tu parle ?"

"Que fais-tu quand tu fais un cauchemar?"

"Je me réveille"

"Exactement! L'eau est ma plus grande peur ... Si tu me noie, je vais certainement me réveiller."

Magnus déglutit et Alec put clairement voir la peur dans ses yeux.

"Magnus, pourquoi as-tu peur de l'eau?"

Magnus déglutit difficilement

"Mon père ... il..il..il a essayé de me noyer quand j'étais petit"

il baissa la tête. Alec ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment un père peut-il essayer de tuer son propre fils

"Magnus ..."

"C'est bon. Je vais bien maintenant. C'est arrivé il y a bien longtemps." Magnus partit d'un petit rire amère "C'est ironique quand on n'y pense ... ce lac est un des endroits que je préférai par dessus tout sur cette terre. Peut-être parce que cela me rappelle constamment comment j'ai survécu"

Alec sentit son cœur se briser en mille moreau. Magnus ne méritait pas ça. Il souhaitait avoir le pouvoir de remonter le temps et de protéger son amour de toutes les mauvaises choses qui lui étaient arrivées.

Alec s'avança et prit Magnus dans ses bras. Il le serra très fort lui donnant tout le réconfort dont il avait besoins.

"Je suis tellement désolé"

Magnus renifla et recula

"Je vais bien. Maintenant, allons-y, s'il te plaît."

Alec jeta un coup d'œil à l'eau et secoua la tête.

"Non"

"Excuse-moi?"

"Je ne peux pas faire ça. Magnus, s'il te plaît, ne me demande pas de faire ça. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Non", l'implora Alec.

"Tu ne me feras pas de mal, Alexander. Tout ceci n'est même pas réel. Souviens-toi que nous sommes tout les deux dans un rêve" tenta de le rassurer Magnus

"Mais tu ressentira quand même tout ce qui t'arrive ! Et si tu ... et si tu te noies réellement et que tu ne te réveille pas" s'emporta Alec,craignant pour la vie de l'élu de son cœur.

"Je me réveillerai"

"Ça tu ne peut pas en être sûr!"

"Nous devons prendre ce risque"

"Je vais devoir te regarder souffrir..." souffla Alec d'une voix tremblante

Magnus prit le visage d'Alec en coupe:

"Je vais prendre cette douleur pour toi et beaucoup d'autres. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu dois te réveiller. Je vais te réveiller"

"Pourquoi devrais-je te pousser? Tu ne peux pas sauter?"

"Ça n'aura pas le même effet. Il y a une différence entre consentement et contrainte"

"Et si je te frappai seulement à la tête ? Peut-être que sa marcherait "

"Le coup ne provoquera pas un pression assez forte, sa me causera juste une légère douleur"

"Pourquoi ne pas essayer?"

"Tu tient vraiment à me frapper toi !" Plaisanta Magnus afin d'apaiser certaines tensions

"Magnus s'il te plaît non ..."

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long des joue d'Alec et Magnus soupira. Il les essuya avec son pouce et sourit pour encourager le jeune homme.

"Fais-le Alexander ... pour moi..pour nous."

Alec acquiesça à contrecœur.

"Je vais le faire"

Magnus et Alec marchaient main dans la main au bord du lac. Le Shadowhunters pouvait sentir les mains de Magnus trembler dans les siennes. Il effectua une légère pression puis prit une profonde inspiration.

Magnus hocha la tête

"Va y Alexander" annonça finalement le Sorcier alors qu'Alec se trouvait dans son dos. De ses mains tremblantes, il poussa violemment Magnus par derrière.

Au moment où Magnus fut poussé dans l'eau, la peur lui embruma l'esprit. L'eau froide lui transperça la peau. Il fit l'erreur d'inspirer et sentit l'eau envahir ses poumons. Sa poitrine le brûla alors qu'il se débattait dans l'eau. Peu importait le nombre de fois ou il tentait de se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve,la grande main de son père faisant pression sur sa tête ,essayant de le noyer, lui revient en mémoire.

Magnus ne pouvait pas respirer. L'eau lui piquant au nez, l'empêchant de respirer et de survivre. Il essaya de se relever mais sentit que quelqu'un maintenait fortement ces jambes levées. Magnus commença à paniquer. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas? Et si il restait coincé dans cet horrible rêve pour toujours?

La peur le saisissant de toute part ,Magnus pris une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, imaginant une toute dernière fois le visage d'Alec.


	16. Chapitre 16

"J'aimerai qu'il y est un moyen de savoir ce qui se passe entre eux là bas ..."

Izzy arpenta la salle avec impatience. Elle regarda l'horloge

"Il est presque minuit ... il reste moins de cinq minutes..."

Maryse aurait voulu arrêter le temps. Comment une mère pouvait-elle rester assise là à côté de son fils et le regarder mourir? Un fils qui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal pour mériter ce genre de mort. Alec est un soldat courageux et un être humain merveilleux. Il mérite le bonheur et une longue vie. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Magnus

"Tu es notre seul espoir, Magnus. S'il te plaît, sauve mon garçon"

Ses frère et sœur prièrent également tous les anges pour qu'ils sauvent leur frère.

Comme si les anges les avaient entendus , les yeux de Magnus s'ouvrirent et un souffle sourd s'échappa de sa bouche. Il haletait en tenant sa chemise, se sentant toujours étouffé par l'eau froide. Maryse sourit joyeusement alors qu'une nouvelle vague d'espoir la submergea. Izzy et Jace coururent vers le Sorcier maintenant réveillé

"Magnus! Tu es réveillé!"

Il fallut quelques secondes à Magnus pour se ressaisir avant de cligner des yeux. Son cœur qui battait la chamade se calma progressivement lorsqu'il vit un à un les visage visages familiers d'izzy, Jace et Maryse et fut soulagé de constater que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Un rêve!

Alexander!

"Quelle heure est-il? Je suis en retard?" Demanda Magnus d'une voix frénétique alors qu'il se tournait vers le corps endormi d'Alec.

Jace plaça sa main sur le bras de Magnus

"Il nous reste à peine deux minutes, Magnus. Tu dois te dépêcher"

Magnus hocha la tête et vit Maryse se lever du lit légèrement gêner à l'idée de voir son fils se faire embrasser par un autre homme. Jace et Izzy ont également fait quelques pas en arrière se tenant aux côtés de Catarina pour laisser au couple un peu d'intimité. L'air dans la pièce était étouffante et finalement Magnus avança son visage

"Je t'aime Alexander" confessa amoureusement Magnus alors qu'il déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alec.

Si leur premier baiser était parfait, Magnus ne savait pas comment expliquer celui-ci. Leurs lèvres s'emboîtèrent parfaitement l'une sur l'autre telles les pièces manquantes d'un même puzzle, comme si elles s'appartenaient l'une à l'autre. Lentement il mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'Alec. Magnus ferma les yeux ,profitant de cette sensation unique et l'approfondi quelque secondes de plus. Il recula et posa ses doigts sur la joue d'Alec.

"Réveille toi mon bel endormi"

L'horloge sonna minuit

Magnus et les autres attendaient ,le souffle coupé, alors que les secondes qui s'écoulaient devenaient des minutes. La tête d'Alec bougea d'un côté à l'autre, puis ces yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Les exclamations de joie déferlèrent dans la pièce. Alec referma immédiatement les yeux tant la lumière l'aveuglait. Magnus comprit immédiatement et claqua des doigts pour atténuer la source de lumière.

"Ouvre les yeux Alexander"

Alec les rouvrit et vit Magnus assis à ses côté avec ce sublime sourire qu'il aime tant.

"Tu va ... bien?" grommela-t-il d'une voix endormi.

Magnus rigola légèrement

"Je vais plus que bien Alexander. Tu t'es réveillé"

Alec avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Tu m'as réveillé. Merci" murmura-t-il.

Le chasseur de démon se retrouva ensuite entouré par sa famille. Magnus l'aida à se redresser avant de trébucher lorsqu'Izzy s'engouffra dans ses bras.

"Je suis si heureuse de te voir Alec"

Alec rit et serra Izzy contre lui.

"Je suis heureux de te voir aussi, Iz".

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Jace et il évita son regard. Jace aussi se sentait un peu mal à l'aise ,ne sachant pas comment réagir face à son frère. Maryse s'empressa de venir près de son fils pour l'embrasser ,celui-ci se crispa à son contact.

"Maman ..."

"Je suis désolé Alec. Je vous dois des excuses à Magnus et toi. Tu es mon fils et je ferais n'importe quoi pour te voir heureux"

"Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi?" demanda timidement Alec .

Maryse recula

"Pourquoi devrais-je être en colère? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Oui, j'étais en colère contre toi auparavant, mais c'était une erreur de ma part. Je ne pouvais pas le voir avant, mais maintenant, ton père et moi nous sommes prêts à t'apporter tout le soutien dont tu aura besoin"

"Merci maman"

Maryse a ensuite remercié Catarina et s'est dirigée vers Magnus

"Merci d'aimer mon garçon et de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il a de la chance de t'avoir dans sa vie"

Magnus fit un petit signe de tête

"Je pense être le plus chanceux ici Mme Lightwood. Votre fils a un cœur en or "

"Et maintenant ce cœur t'appartient"

Magnus sourit et fut embrassé par Maryse. Catarina vérifia l'état de santé d'Alec et Magnus et annonça qu'ils allaient bien. La Sorcière à ensuite quitté le Loft en compagnie de Maryse. Magnus remarqua qu'Alec évitait toujours Jace qui se tenait également à l'écart.

Il se racla la gorge

"Isabelle, et si nous allions préparer quelque rafraîchissements pour Alexander"

"Quoi?"

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel

"Viens une minute dans la cuisine, s'il te plaît", en désignant ,d'un mouvement discret de la tête,Alec et Jace.

Izzy comprit où voulait en venir le Sorcier

"Oh oui ... bien sûr"

Magnus se pencha vers Alec et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Parle-lui."

Il serra sa main et quitta la pièce.

Alec remonta nerveusement sa couverture.

C'était si gênant pour lui.

"Salut" réussi t-il à dire alors que Jace s'approcha de son lit

"Salut. Comment te sens tu maintenant ?"

"Tu ne le devine pas?" questionna Alec en caressant sa rune parabatai

"Je ..."

Jace s'arrêta un instant ,plaçant sa main sur sa propre rune

"Tu es heureux ...vraiment heureux. Je n'est jamais ressenti ça avant. C'est agréable"

"Oui et c'est grâce à ... Magnus"

Alec appuya bien sur le nom du Sorcier

Jace s'est assis à côté de son parabatai

"Je sais Alec. C'est ton grand amour mon pote"

"Tu n'es pas furieux hein ... parce que j'ai ressenti ...des choses ... pour toi avant ...", balbuta Alec en baissant la tête.

Jace pris son frère dans ces bras

"Tu es un idiot Alec. Ce n'était qu'un stupide béguin. L'important maintenant c'est que tu aimes Magnus et qu'il t'aime en retour"

"Je l'aime vraiment" avoua timidement Alec "Euh ... Alors sa va nous deux ?"

Jace tapota le dos d'Alec

"Oui, tout va bien mon frère"

DEUX HEURES PLUS TARD

"Je devrais y aller Magnus"

Alec tenta de se lever pour la dixième fois mais Magnus posa sa main sur sa poitrine ,le repoussant sur le lit.

"Tu n'ira nulle part tant que tu n'aura pas totalement récupéré"

"Je me sens bien. Tu me guéris sans raison depuis des heures ... arrête de gaspiller ta magie ..."

Magnus leva son doigt pour le faire taire, admirant les joues rosées d'Alec

"Je ne gaspille pas ma magie. Je m'assure simplement que tu vas bien."

Alec sourit et se redressa

"Tout ça ... tout ces beau moments que je passe avec toi. Je veux tout savoir de toi ... ton passé ... tes goûts et tes dégoûts"

Magnus pris un air faussement choquée ,une main posée sur sa poitrine.

"Es-tu en train de me proposer un rencard ?"

Alec était aussi rouge qu'une tomate

"Peut-être ... ça à fonctionné ?"

Magnus rapprocha son visage du siens

"Oui, Alexander ... des centaines de fois, oui"

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Magnus passa lentement son doigt sur les lèvres d'Alec.

"Tu es si beau"

Alec roula des yeux

" Tu n'a peut être pas regarder ton reflet dans un miroir aujourd'hui "

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Magnus de rougir. Il déposa un doux baiser sur le nez d'Alec

"Je t'aime Alexander"

"Je t'aime aussi Magnus"


End file.
